20,000 Leagues Under the Sea
by ShigeSato
Summary: A young paladin struggles with his feelings. How can he fulfill his father's wish that he be a good paladin whilst he also harbors emotions that are against the doctrine of the Order? Slash. Please R&R guys, love reading your reviews and will reply!
1. Chapter 1

Ever since he was younger, he had known.

The dark secret he held within himself; he knew it could not be revealed, lest his entire life come to nothing. He would be shunned, despised by his own, rejected from the holy order for the way he was. The lifestyle that had been thrust upon him by whatever Fates existed in the world – one that was not of his choice. And given the choice, he would shun it himself.

Farlin shuffled in his simple wooden bed, gazing at the ceiling in yet another sleepless vigil. He had been struggling with this problem for many years now; he knew it would never be resolved, unless he chose one path or the other. One of them he had no choice but to take, for he had been born for that very purpose. His father, a war general and renowned in the Cathedral, had raised his son proudly in the ways of the Light, and he had grown into a skilled paladin in his own right. The other path – the other he did not want to consider in his thoughts.

Growling involuntarily, he rolled over defiantly and pulled his thin sheets about him, desperately trying to defy his insomnia and get a decent night's sleep. He knew he would have to be awake early in the morning, for he was part of a scouting party sent on an expedition to investigate a new island that had emerged from the ocean a few miles from the coast of Westfall. The Horde had a vested interest in this new piece of land as it would provide an ideal launch pad for an aerial attack on Stormwind; he and the other men would be sent to view the Horde progress in construction and perhaps hack off a few Orc necks. That thought made him grin – there was at least one thing he knew he could do right. Killing the Horde was second nature by now.

But, even this thought could not coax his anxious mind into relaxing enough for sleep; reluctantly he sighed, turned onto his back and stared once more at his ceiling with glazed eyes. Then, suddenly, he threw the sheets off himself, revealing a muscular chest and broad shoulders, his legs covered only by thin pyjama bottoms made from old linen. If he was to be one of the order, he would wear only what was donated freely in the humility of the Light. Though the night was cold, he welcomed the feeling, as he felt it was fulfilling his pledge to the order and his duty as a paladin. Something he generally didn't do very well.

Slipping on a shirt that had been casually thrown over a chair, and some old leather trousers and boots that he wore occasionally for comfort, Farlin slipped silently from his room and stalked past those of his sleeping brothers, not really knowing where he was going. He just wanted to get out and get some air; breathing the smells in the city air was strangely freeing, especially at night when there were fewer people bustling about and obscuring the beautiful silence Stormwind offered in the witching hours. Sneaking past his father's room, Farlin came to the main passageway of the Cathedral, and headed for the grand entrance which led to the main city.

He encountered no-one on his walk to the Mages' Quarter. The streets were usually deserted at this hour; looking at the sky, the night was not young. Treading carefully on the lush, grassy pavements that lined the Mage Quarter, Farlin felt completely at peace, and he wondered why things in his life couldn't be simpler – right now it felt as if there were no disputes to speak of.

Stopping for a moment, Farlin looked into the doorway of his favourite bar, the Blue Recluse, a popular one amongst the magic population of Stormwind, and highly coveted for its specialties. There was nobody in there apart from the bartender, who was wiping down tables with a weary expression, and one highly intoxicated night elf who was slumped on a bar stool. Before he could move on, the bartender looked up and saw him, and waved him in with a cheery smile. Farlin, who was feeling hungry by this point, thought perhaps being in a bar wouldn't be all that bad, and so entered the small building through the wooden doorway.

"Good evening, Master Farlin, sir," the barkeep greeted him. "Another of your nightly wanderings, eh? They can't be good for you – a young paladin like you needs his rest, you know!"

"Oh, skip the lecture, Ted," Farlin grinned. "Can I put some manna cakes on a tab?"

"For you, anything," Ted winked, retreating behind the bar to fish out some snacks. "What's the trouble tonight then? Whatever it is, it can't be as bad as this poor bloke." At this, he nodded his head at the night elf, who Farlin could now see was semi-unconscious. "Bride-to-be left him at the altar this afternoon. Drinking away his sorrows, poor bastard."

_At least he managed to entice a woman,_ thought Farlin privately, but out loud he merely said, "Pity. Still, bad things happen to the best of us, I suppose. He'll soon be right as rain."

"That'sh right!" a sudden voice emanated from the slumped figure, which raised his head groggily and stared with unfocused eyes at the two men. "Didn't need that bitch in the firsht place. She was...she..." At this, he tailed off and his head dropped back onto his arms.

Farlin glanced at Ted, who shook his head in sympathy and went back to cleaning the bar. While munching pensively on his manna cakes, the paladin studied the poor elf. He appeared to be fairly young by immortal standards, his hair growing thick and green. His eyes, which usually glowed bright yellow like all their kind, were dimmed by the alcohol and, most probably by the pain. He wore robes of deepest black, probably indicating magical powers of some sort; though whether he was a mage or a priest Farlin couldn't tell. Watching him in such a helpless state, Farlin couldn't help but feel sorry for him, and so muttered a quick prayer under his breath.

"Don't think the poor bugger's got anywhere to go," said Ted with a hint of sadness. "He came in here around sunset and hasn't stopped drinking since. I haven't the heart to throw him out; I have no idea if he has a home to go to or if he plans to live out his life on this stool."

"Have you tried asking him?" Farlin questioned, looking dubiously at the inanimate figure.

"Pfft," Ted replied, "you try getting a comprehensible sentence out of him. He's been on Whiskey Slim's Grog since sundown."

Farlin gently reached over and shook the man's arm, trying to wake him from his stupor. When he did not respond, the paladin glanced at Ted, then back at the elf again, and said loudly, "What's your name?"

The elf didn't even move.

Farlin sighed. "I'll take him with me. You need to close up."

Ted smiled. "Always doing your holy duty, even at a time like this. Hospitality to the homeless in the twilight hours! You're a good paladin, you are."

_If only you knew,_ Farlin thought. Ted couldn't possibly know that every day he was plagued by thoughts that in fact made him a very _bad_ paladin, and he felt he had to make up for it in the night by doing such duties to the public, even at detriment to his own health. Hoisting the elf's arm over his shoulder, he took the full weight of his body and pulled him away from the bar. Waking slightly, the elf stumbled and unsteadily put his feet on the floor, though his eyes were closed in a half-unconscious state.

"Come on. I'm taking you somewhere comfortable," Farlin muttered and, bidding his farewell to Ted, exited the bar with the elf following unsteadily and leaning almost all his weight on the young human's back.

The trek back to the Cathedral of Light was surprisingly difficult for Farlin with such a weight on his shoulders, but eventually he passed through the great doors and was able to manouevre the night elf into a visitor's bedroom on the other side of the hallway. Placing the elf carefully on the bed and drawing the sheet around him, Farlin left the room quietly, just as the man shifted and said drowsily, "Thanks."

That was all the confirmation Farlin needed. Convinced that he had done good, he was now sufficiently at peace to relax and sleep in preparation for his mission the next day. He crossed quickly back over the hallway and past the elders' rooms, and upon reaching his own bedroom collapsed upon his small bed, now exhausted, and closed his eyes.

_The crashing waves broke on the sultry white sand, forming a beautiful cascade of water and shimmering light. The entire surface of the sea glimmered in the scorching sunlight for miles around, causing Farlin to shield his eyes against the glare. Turning, he saw behind him a long strip of beach, bare and red hot from the heat of the unforgiving sunlight. A figure stood at the end of the island, his back to the paladin. Farlin began to walk slowly towards him, and as his feet burned on the sandy surface he realised he was wearing only his leather hunting pants. The figure turned towards him, and as he did so the sun began to set, so Farlin could not catch a glimpse of the other's face. He squinted, but the harder he tried to see, the lower the sun sank, and soon it was pitch black and he could not even see the outline of the figure. A voice called to him through the darkness, a voice he recognised. "Farlin..."_

"Farlin!"

The paladin jerked his eyes open and sat up, alarmed, his hand already on the blade at his bedside. His eyes were blurry and unfocused from his sudden awakening, and it took him a moment to make conscious sense of his surroundings. He relaxed slightly as he turned to the door and saw that the man who had called to him was Jared, another of the order and his good friend. He was fully armoured and peering anxiously in at him, motioning out of the door. "You've got twenty minutes before the boat leaves, you'd better get a move on!"

"Shit!" Farlin jumped out of his bed in a panic, luckily still wearing the attire he had donned during the night, and hastily began to fit his armour. Jared, with a worried glance down the hallway, entered his room and grabbed his bracers from the floor, helping fit them to Farlin's forearms.

"I knew you were shattered from the other night, so I didn't want to wake you." Jared was referring to a raid that himself and Farlin had participated in four nights previously, a mission from the King himself to intercept some Twilight forces in the Highlands. It was, of course, an incredibly important quest, both diplomatically in favour of their Wildhammer allies and in the sheer number of interlopers they had been forced to dispatch – close to two hundred with an Alliance army of only forty people. Many had died on the raid, and those who returned had been pummelled and exhausted, though they returned victorious. Farlin, of course, was getting barely any sleep either, which had reduced him to a complete wreck for the following two days.

"How long have we got?" Farlin asked, hurriedly strapping his boots on.

"Fifteen minutes. You might want to put your breastplate on before you try and do that," Jared observed, watching Farlin shift his heavy platemail helm over his head. Farlin cursed again and levered the helm off, throwing it on the bed and searching for his chest armour.

"I met an elf last night," Farlin said, rummaging under his bed. "He was almost passed out from drinking; I brought him back here. Have you heard anything about his condition?"

"Actually, yes," Jared replied. "It was you who found him, was it? His name is Tamri, he was supposed to be coming with us on the ship today. He's our live-in mage. Unfortunately, his wedding yesterday didn't go quite as planned, so I've heard, and he disappeared off the map. Not a hide nor hair of him till he showed up in one of our guest rooms in the middle of the night."

"Well I'm glad my good deed did the order a service, then," Farlin replied, checking the clock on his table and cursing his lack of organisation. _I swear, when I get back from this trip, I am going to sort this room out,_ he thought irritatedly. Finally locating his right gauntlet in a corner behind his wardrobe, he shoved it on, snatched up his pack and loaded it onto his back. "Right."

"We'd better hurry. Your father wouldn't want you to be late," Jared observed. They rushed down to the harbor, faces flushed and panting when they finally drew up by the pier. A stern-looking officer with a clipboard stared at them disapprovingly and motioned them onto the jetty with the rest of the paladins, who were all crowded around one of the war generals, who appeared to be coming to the end of his speech.

"You fight for glory. You fight for Stormwind and you fight for your King. But this time, the stakes are real. You are not only fighting for the things you believe in, you are fighting for your lives, and the lives of all of the citizens of this city. The mothers, wives and children of this city are all depending on you. And you, the soldiers of the Light, will not fail their hopes!" With that, the crowd of men cheered raucously and applauded as he stepped solemnly down from the crate he had been using as a podium and stalked over to the two latecomers at the back.

"Farlin, Jared," he said courteously.

"General Greystorm," Jared inclined his head deeply, this gesture almost becoming a bow.

"Father," muttered Farlin, his eyes on the floor. Seeing his father brought back the thoughts of his secret and his guilt, which made him unable to meet the man's eyes for fear he would discover it.

"Look at me," Greystorm said to his son. "It might be the last time you ever do."

Unwillingly Farlin lifted his head and locked eyes with his battle-scarred father. He was a man of fifty-eight, scars wreathing his features and a direct grey gaze burning Farlin as he studied him. He smiled, though it did not reach his eyes, and clasped his son on the shoulder. "I chose you for this mission because I knew you could pull through it. Something has been different about you, always has been, from the moment you were born; something that separates you from the average."

Farlin froze, his muscles tensed, ready to draw his blade or run. Had his father discovered...no, surely not...?

But then Greystorm continued. "You were born to be a paladin, Farlin. You have such natural skill and belief in the Light that I am sure you will be protected from whatever grisly fate may await those that travel to the island." At that, Jared visibly baulked, clearly aware that Greystorm did not exclude him from the "grisly fate."

Just then, a roar rose up from the gathered crowd on the docks, and the trio looked up to see a mercenary ship visible on the horizon. Greystorm glanced once more over at Jared, then down at his son, before releasing his shoulder and whisking past them with all the authority he carried on his battle-hardened mantle. Watching him fade into the distance and eventually disappear amongst the smoke and bustle of the city, Farlin swallowed nervously and shook his head to clear it.

What his father had said was true – he knew he had always been intended to follow the path of the Light. His talent was unmatched in battle prowess, the healing of his allies and striking retribution on those of his foes who were traitors to the gods and the true path of glory. His more personal matters, though, that not even Jared knew of, had led him to believe that though he intended to follow the Light and become who his father wanted him to be, his faith in his path was not strong enough, as Fate had decided to play a cruel trick on him.

"Come on," Jared urged, grabbing Farlin's arm. "We'd better get going." Farlin, still wrapped up in his thoughts, felt only the exciting, tingling sensation as his best friend touched his arm, and allowed himself to be dragged towards the waiting vessel by the eager paladin.

Hi all, just a little author's note here. This little plot bunny has been hopping in my head for a while so I figured I'd plop him down on paper. Well, pixels.

Hope you guys like it, please review, more chapters will be up shortly :)

Btw, I do not and will never own WoW. I'm sure you all know that – if I did, it'd be quite sad that I was writing a fanfic about my own multi-million-selling game instead of spending all my moneyz.


	2. Chapter 2

Farlin stood on the long deck of the mercenary ship, staring vaguely out to sea as thoughts flitted across his mind like birds – one moment they were there, and before he could grasp them properly they had floated off again. The waves sparkled in the evening sunlight in the quiet and peacefulness of the open sea, far from the bustling city and the ongoing war with, it seemed, everyone. He wished for a time in the future when peoples of the world were not at war, and the forces of Deathwing were eradicated from Azeroth. Pulling a copper coin from his pocket, Farlin kissed it for luck and threw it as far as he could, watching its descent into the sun sparkled on its shiny surface, before it vanished with a small splash beneath the ocean.

"Good arm," a voice behind him said, and Farlin turned to see Jared smiling crookedly at him. He grinned back at his friend and turned back towards the deck, feeling more than hearing the other move beside him.

"It's so quiet out here," Farlin remarked, stretching and yawning as his tiredness momentarily caught up with him.

"Sure is," Jared said in a low voice. "Like when we were kids, d'you remember? My gramma's hut outside Stormwind. We used to run down to the lake with the waterfall, right by the city walls, and swim in the lake all day, and it was so peaceful."

Farlin chuckled at the memory. "D'you remember when we tried to find out if your gramma's cats could swim too?"

Jared broke out in laughter. "That day wasn't quite as peaceful as most."

"Indeed," the other paladin remarked, smirking. "What was it you had, four infected scratches?"

"Five," Jared laughed. "Hurt like a bitch too!"

"Rather you than me," Farlin smiled, and Jared punched him on the arm.

"I miss those times." Jared leaned his elbows on the side of the ship in a wistful poise. "Don't you sometimes wish everything could be that simple again?"

Farlin nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly with his friend but not trusting himself to say it. Jared's words held more meaning for him than the other paladin knew.

"Anyway," Jared said, straightening up, "dinner's on the table if you want it. Everyone's gathering in the mess hall and there's plenty of rum – could be a good night."

"I'll see you there," Farlin said, and watched his friend clap him on the shoulder and leave, vanishing downstairs into the raucous interior of the ship, from which he could already hear guffaws of male laughter rising out of the portholes. Ironic, he thought, that with the sea breeze ad the evening sun sinking below the horizon, all he could really feel was the place on his shoulder that Jared had touched so innocently.

He stayed out on the deck for another twenty minutes or so, just relaxing in the cool air, before deciding that he was actally rather hungry and he should go and see if there was any food left before it was all eaten. Just then, though, his keen ears picked up another noise, a small scuffling like that of a mouse. Frowning slightly, he paced across the deck, eyes scanning the floor and the air for anything that could have made the sound – but the ship was deserted.

"Who's there?" he asked, eyes darting to and fro. He had seen rogues play this kind of trick before. He drew his blade, afraid that somehow a Horde spy had found his way onto the ship and was about to finish him off. Whipping around to view the other side of the ship, where he had come from, he could still see nothing. Taking a few tentative steps backwards, he was shocked when the back of his foot bumped into something solid, and leapt forward instantly, turning in midair to land facing his foe. His blade dropped to the ground in surprise as the sleeping form of the night elf from the previous night (what had Jared called him – Tamri!) slowly faded into view. He had been Shadowmelding.

Farlin knelt down beside the man, frowning. Why was he asleep on the deck, and how long had he been there? Jared had mentioned he was coming on the expedition today. He poked the elf sharply in the ribs, and the mage awoke suddenly, his hands forming an enchantment as he began to defend himself. When he saw who it was, he relaxed and pulled himself into a sitting position. "That was uncalled for."

"Why are you asleep in the middle of the deck?" Farlin questioned. "Anyone could have tripped over you. You're lucky it was me – if it had been an officer you'd have ten lashes for that."

"Ha!" The elf seemed to find Farlin's last comment amusing. "I'd like to see any general that would dare to try and lash me." With that, though, he stood up and brushed himself down. His eerie yellow eyes were hollow, though whether it was the sadness the elf must still hold inside him or that was just what elven eyes looked like Farlin wasn't sure. He hadn't ever made the journey to Darnassus – there were none of his order present in the city so there was no call for him.

The mage held out his hand. "I'm Tamri. Pleased to make a rather better acquaintance than we did last night. I believe I was inappropriately inebriated and not in a fit state to meet such an esteemed colleague for the first time."

"Inappropriate is one word for it," Farlin said, raising an eyebrow as he shook the elf's hand firmly. He was curious about this man, who could be passed out on a table in a dingy bar and the very next day be found asleep on the deck of a ship; and yet still hold all the authority and respect that a mage commands. It was something about his straight words and his unblinking yellow eyes that simply made Farlin feel inferior to him, and yet he felt comfortable in his presence.

The elf laughed at his comment. "Indeed. I can most likely think of a few others." He moved over to the edge of the deck and looked out over the waters, seemingly lost in thought, but then he spoke again. "I sincerely apologize for my state that night, and I give you my thanks for your help. If you hadn't intervened, I believe I may not have made it to the expedition today. I hope you will forgive my drunkenness."

"Of course," Farlin stepped beside him and also looked to the horizon, where the stars were beginning to glint in the sky. "I was doing my duty as a paladin. And I'm sure anyone would be as understanding, given your...circumstances." He deliberately avoided the topic, not wanting to anger or upset the night elf.

Tamri simply nodded slowly. "A most unfortunate set of events. Luckily, set right by you. And yet..." the elf tailed off, glancing over at Farlin with such intensity in his gaze that the paladin was taken aback slightly, "I sense all is not well. Something bothers you."

"Right now? I'm starving," Farlin joked, trying to make light of the elf's words. Inside, his heartbeat quickened as it always did when someone pried too far into his personal feelings – his secrets were always there, at the top of his mind, making him feel things he shouldn't, taunting him.

Taking the hint, Tamri looked away again, and Farlin relaxed a little. "Then we should take some food." The elf gestured towards the hold. "After you?"

Farlin grinned at the elf, trying to paint an image of calm and happiness on his face, before turning to cross the deck and clanking down the steps in his armour, following the well-trodden path to the mess hall. Dozens of sailors and soldiers were drinking and feasting merrily together, on four or five long tables set in the middle of the room.

"Farlin, over here!" Jared waved him over to the table on the far left, where he sat surrounded by four other soldiers, mug in hand and grinning heartily. Farlin waved and began to cross over to him, but Tamri grabbed him and whispered in his ear, "Be careful. Now is not the time. Remember that later – and try not to get as intoxicated as I did."

Farlin nodded at the elf, understanding him, and realising in that second that Tamri somehow knew his secret. Knew his innermost personal feelings. He must have some sort of extrasensory powers to be able to delve so deep into Farlin's heart and uncover what lay there. Fear gripped him, but not the fear of discovery – he knew instinctively the elf would never tell – more a thrill of excitement. He thought this reaction was unusual – he had expected that when someone knew about him, he would be gripped by terror and try to flee or strike out (or vomit.) But he felt none of those, only an overwhelming relief that the burden was shared and a tingling excitement at what might come next. Could the elf help him? Before his unspoken question could be asked, Tamri slipped away and disappeared into the shadows again. Farlin turned back to Jared's table and went to join his friend, slipping into a seat beside him and taking a piece of salted meat from a dish.

Later on that night, very tipsy from the rum and stumbling slightly, Farlin pushed back from the table where they had been exchanging stories all night and excused himself with a hiccough, claiming he needed a good night's rest. In reality there were only about four hours until they all had to be awake, but the paladin was unaware of that fact – time seemed to have passed quickly that evening. Smiling at them, he waved goodnight and walked unsteadily to his cabin. As he collapsed on his back in his swinging hammock, he heard footsteps at the door and saw his fellow paladin peering in at him. "'Night, Farlin," he said. "I'm off to bed now too."

"Come in for a sec," Farlin said, his vision slightly blurred, as two versions of Jared moved towards him and knelt by his hammock. "I c- I can barely see you..."

Jared laughed and brushed his friend's shoulder-length hair away from his face. "Can you see me better now?"

"Er.." Farlin, in his confused state, was distracted by the gentle touch of Jared's fingers, and it took him a moment to think of a response. "No," he decided finally.

"You need some sleep, mate. You've had a bit too much," Jared smirked. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight...Jared..." the paladin almost reached up to grab him, but checked his reflexes right at the last second. Tamri's warning surprisingly still rang clearly in his mind. Now was not the time. Would there ever be a time? He didn't know. For now, he smiled as Jared's receding back left his room, shut the door and left Farlin in darkness. He heard his friend enter the room next door to him and the gentle creak of floorboards as he removed his armour. Farlin hadn't even thought of doing such a thing, but now he staggered up and began to take it off – he would be unbelievably stiff in the morning if he did not sleep comfortably.

After undressing, Farlin crashed back down into his hammock and lay face-up, watching the ceiling. His mind was still swimming from the alcohol, and all he could hear was the floorboards in the next room moving as Jared did. Slowly, unconsciously, he reached down to his crotch and absent-mindedly scratched the small bulge in his pants that was beginning to emerge. Upon feeling what the sensation was, he reached into his waistband and took his member in his hand, stroking it gently, not really thinking about what he was doing but instead following a primal instinct.

He could hear Jared in the next room – he had finished undressing and was now crawling into his hammock. Farlin imagined what the other paladin would look like unclothed, standing before him. As the pictured formed in his mind, his ministrations increased in pace and ferocity, and his penis extended to its full length as his arousal grew. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice cried out about the sheer wrongness of his actions but he didn't care, he was driven by a throbbing desire and four mugs of rum. _He thought of Jared, lying there naked, his soft face in the darkness, his manhood aroused...and Farlin was there, and he walked over to Jared and he lay beside him, stroking him..._

Farlin began to sweat with the intensity of the images that flooded his mind. "Fuck," he moaned quietly, aware that he would be heard if he did not control his volume. "Jared..." He was masturbating at full speed now, his cock pulsing with desire, his feelings freed and rushing to the surface. His fingers scraped the skin at the tip of his penis and he nearly cried out from the pleasure.

_Now their passions were in full flow, and Jared was reciprocating his actions, touching his body. They were entwined in the hammock, their mouths connected, kissing with a need, a desperate heat that emanated from both of them. Farlin's erect member was rubbing against Jared's thigh, and the other paladin reached down and took it in his hand..._

Farlin's other hand began to massage his balls, as his right continued to pump his erection. The images were filling his every thought now, blocking out everything apart from Jared, and Jared's face and his touch and his bulging penis, erect and begging for Farlin. The paladin imagined that his hand was Jared's hand, that it was his friend and his desire that was causing this mounting pleasure, and that was all he needed. He exploded all over himself, reaching sweet release as Jared filled his mind – Farlin was coming for him, the bursts of blissful pleasure coursing through his body at the thought of the other paladin's touch.

As he shuddered from the aftermath of the orgasm, Farlin began to sob. Even in his inebriated state he knew that what he had done was wrong, so horribly wrong. Tears flowed freely down his face, coagulating on his neck and forming cold, salty trails where they fell. He was sick with himself for giving in to such temptations – he was a paladin and a soldier of Stormwind, and it was wrong that he should feel such things for other men. And yet...as he thought of his friend once again, and how it would _feel_ to have Jared touch him that way...his penis twitched again and he quickly shoved away all thoughts of that vein, fearful that he would not be able to control himself.

Still crying fitfully, Farlin stood up shakily and made his way to the small basin at the end of the room, washing his belly and his manhood in the cold water. When he was sufficiently clean, he collapsed back into his hammock, full of shame and guilt, and was soon fast asleep from the pure exhaustion of such an act combined with the amount of rum he had drunk that night.

Slow, heavy breathing could be heard from the next room. Jared was already asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Farlin woke early to the sound of heavy footsteps above his cabin. The sound of voices was audible on the deck above him, hoarse shouts from sailors about rigging and knots. Groggily he swung his legs over the side of the hammock and stood, swaying. His head ached, though not unbearably. His armour was scattered about him on the floor, and he bent to pick it up and strap it on – his commander would want his help on deck.

After fixing his armour to his body, he moved over to the washbasin at the side of the room, and was about to splash his face with the water, before he looked down and saw the state it was in. At that, all the memories of the night came rushing back to him, and he grabbed his head in shame once more, remembering his ecstasy at coming to the image of Jared's face. Now he was sober, he could not believe he had committed such an indecent act. How was he to face his friend again?

That question was answered for him. "Morning!" came the voice at the door as the other paladin swung it open. "You coming to help us on deck?"

"Yep," Farlin replied, still staring into the washbasin, pretending he was severely hung over. He could not look up at Jared right now, could not face his friend's innocence so recently after having such thoughts of him. "I'll...I'll be up in a minute, alright?"

"I'll be waiting," Jared replied cheerily and left the room, whistling jovially as he walked back up the stairs. Farlin sighed heavily and dropped to a crouch, resting his head on the cool surface of the basin, which helped alleviate his headache slightly but did nothing for his guilt. He supposed he would have to make it through the remainder of the day, and after that they would be fighting the Horde. His mind would be consumed by other things, and he would not remember the shame.

Straightening up, he walked out into the corridor and out onto the deck. The wind had picked up in the night and was now a fairly strong westward breeze, all the better for them as it became a tailwind. However, it whipped up the waves, causing the bot to rock unnervingly. He saw Tamri on the helm, standing still and staring out to sea as the navigator pored over the charts beside him. The goblin looked up and nudged the elf, pointing to something on the map, and Tamri looked down at it and drew a line with his finger. The ship rocked slightly as his magic forced it back on course, and the navigator returned to battling with the rudder. The elf glanced over at Farlin and raised a hand in greeting, before returning to his previous faraway position.

He could not see Jared anywhere, but that was a blessing, Farlin thought as he grabbed hold of the nearest rope and began to pull and tie it, tightening the sails to provide more speed. He was never a professional sailor but had had some experience in ships while training. One of the mercenaries who owned the ship case an approving eye over his work as he heaved at the rigging.

"Land, ho!" came a shout from the crow's nest, and everyone stopped to look at the horizon, where the outline of the island was visible. Cheers erupted from the soldiers at the prospect of arriving and laying their axes in the heads of some orcs. Farlin joined in half-heartedly, pleased that they were arriving but equally still disturbed by his episode the previous night. He noticed Tamri staring at him from the corner of his eye, and turned defiantly to meet the elf's gaze, who returned it steadily and unblinkingly. Farlin almost felt like the man was searching his soul, reaching to find out what troubled him, but for what motives he didn't know. He broke the eye contact with him and turned to stare out at the sea.

For a while it was havoc on the decks as sailors behind him rushed to and fro, preparing the ship to land on the island. Farlin heard the sounds of scraping and heavy grunts as they heaved the anchor onto the deck, ready to toss it overboard, and he aided them with adjusting the rigging and dragging the heavy cannons into position should the Horde have prepared an ambush. But the land was deserted as far as they could see, and nothing disturbed the ocean at all. In fact, some of the soldiers were getting a little uneasy about the atmosphere, which seemed to have become tense. Gradually, all activity stopped as men began to catch on to the growing sense of trepidation, until all was totally silent except for the lapping of the waves on the sides of the boat.

Then, suddenly, the boat stopped moving. It juddered to a halt, and all the men froze and stared at each other and the deck, in total terror. All was silent for the next few seconds, and then total chaos broke out.

A huge tentacle crashed onto the boat, curling itself around the mast and snapping it in half. More of the same appeared around all sides of the craft, and men ran screaming down into the hold, but seconds later were seen in the grasp of those tentacles, their arms flailing before they were crushed. The wood cracked and the deck began to fold in on itself as the massive monster attacked them.

Farlin's first thought was to defend himself, but looking at the size of those tentacles he knew he would not stand a chance against whatever it was that they came from. Drawing his sword more for comfort than anything else, he made to run across the deck to the helm, but had to duck as the mast crashed down in front of him. He sprinted up to where Tamri was lying underneath the wheel, trapped as he had fallen backwards. The navigator lay dead, impaled by the mast.

"Farlin! Thank Elune," Tamri exclaimed, attempting to shove the wheel off himself. Farlin dispensed with greetings and hacked the wood to pieces with his blade, enough so that the thin elf could wriggle out. Suddenly, though, the paladin lost his balance and turned in horror as he fell onto the deck, seeing a slimy green tentacle wrap itself around his ankle. He sliced through it and it let go abruptly, disappearing back below the surface of the ocean. Scrambling backwards, he let out a panicked breath.

Just then, the commander of the regiment could be seen leaping onto the remains of the crow's nest. Amidst the chaos his voice could be heard clearly. "Abandon ship!" he shouted, before diving into the ocean himself. Many sailors had already done so, but the soldiers grasped each others' arms as a sign of comradeship before throwing themselves into the roiling waters.

"Jared!" Farlin yelled, scanning the deck for his friend, all thoughts of the night forgotten, focused only on ensuring his safety. He could not see the paladin anywhere, and the deck was now nearly clear of men.

"Farlin, we must go," Tamri urged him, tugging on his arm. "There's no time..."

"Go, then," Farlin said. "I can't leave him behind. I'll see you if I see you."

Tamri stood for a second, struggling with his emotions, but eventually survivability won out, as was the instinct of his race. "Good luck, then. May Elune light your path, paladin." He cast a spell of invisibility and was gone.

Farlin raced down the ship, jumping over the remains of the wooden mast and slipping on the planks that were almost at a vertical slant. The ship was in ruins – it was a matter of minutes before it capsized. The creaks of the wooden structure imploding were matched in intensity only by the screams of sailors trapped in the monster's deathly grip or shouting for help from the ocean's surface. He ran down into the depths of the ship, yelling all the while for his friend.

"Farlin!" a faint voice issued from the mess hall. He dived down the corridor and into the large room, frantically scanning it for any sign of his friend. "Down here..." the voice said weakly, and he turned to see a sight that pierced his heart. Jared was trapped beneath a massive keg of beer that had rolled on top of him during the fray. Two large tentacles were writhing either side of him as he valiantly slashed at them with his axes, but no no avail – they were advancing by the second.

Farlin leapt in defiantly and cast a spell of protection on his friend. He then proceeded to cut clean through the tentacle on the left, leaving half of it withering on the deck as the rest of it retreated through the large hole it had made. The right tentacle drew back as well, fearing the same fate.

Farlin dropped to his knees and tried vainly to shift the massive barrel pinning his friend down. "Forget it, Farlin," Jared smiled weakly. "I'm done for, those tentacles will be back any minute. Just go – it's better that one of us at least survives this mess."

"Never," the paladin growled, redoubling his efforts to roll the barrel away. "I...will not...let you die."

"Nor shall I," a smooth voice behind them said, as Tamri faded into sight. The mage focused all his power on the keg, and immediately time slowed. The rocking and sinking of the boat had all but ceased, and the howling of the monster and the sailors was strangely muffled. Then, Tamri shot a burst of flame from his hands, which blew the keg apart but also ignited the entire hall in a blaze of magic fire.

"Quickly, the Time Warp will only last a matter of seconds. We must get away from here," Tamri urged them, his power now spent, weaving slightly from side to side.

"Thank you," Farlin whispered, and he knew the elf had heard him. He scooped the injured Jared up from the ground, slung him over his shoulder and ran at breakneck speed for the deck, Tamri by his side. When they emerged into the open air Farlin could see the true effect of the elf's magic – everyone else was moving at normal speed, but they were going much faster. That wasn't going to help them, though, as Tamri's magic was moving at the same speed as they were, and the fire had now spread to the deck, or what was left of it. A few planks remained in place, but the deck was nearly vertical now, as the ship tilted dangerously.

"Now or never," the elf whispered. Farlin looked at him, nodded and as one they dived off the side of the ship, just as the Time Warp ended and the ship collapsed, burning wood crackling and hissing in the water as the monster devoured it. They landed in the water with a splash, and Farlin lost his grip on Jared, who was now unconscious. He swam down to grab the sinking body and pulled the both of them to the surface. From under the water he could see the nature of the beast – it was a huge, scaly monster with a gaping mouth into which the ship was disappearing. He shuddered and broke the surface, sodden and freezing.

Glancing to his left, he saw Tamri shaking water from his eyes, and Jared was floating next to him, his eyes shut and his face pale. Willing him not to die, Farlin cast a spell of healing on him, which returned some colour to his face, but he was aware that without the proper treatment, his friend may still not survive. Tamri motioned with his head and dived back under the water, indicating that Farlin do the same.

As he plunged back beneath the surface, Farlin was greeted by a horrifying scene. Hundreds of naga flooded the remains of the wreck, plucking off men and slithering away with them to their vile dens, while some brave souls valiantly fought them off from the wreck of the ship. The monster had all but disappeared back into the sand. Tamri motioned him downwards, and trusting the elf completely he descended, bringing Jared with him. He was aware that, unconscious, Jared would not last as long as he without a breath, and so he pushed himself to his limits.

Tamri ducked to his left, and Farlin saw an opening to a small cavern below him. He swam down and under the overhanging rocks, and gratefully broke the surface of the waters, dragging Jared's heavy form with him. Sputtering, he pulled the paladin onto the dark sand, and fell next to him, gasping for breath, amazed that they had both survived. Tamri was on all fours, coughing up water by the bucketload on the other side of the cave. Farlin picked up the bedraggled form of Jared and, ripping off his armour, placed him in the driest place in the centre of the cave. He had a long, deep cut on his leg, and was pale from blood loss and shock. The heavy keg that had been trapping his friend has clearly done some severe damage, and it looked like the monster's tentacles had injected him with a poison as he moaned and twisted, his face scrunched in pain.

Farlin knew he could do nothing while he was so exhausted, and it pained him feeling so powerless. Though he knew mages had no healing powers, he was almost relying on Tamri to tell him what to do. But the elf had enough of his own problems – in coming back for them, he had used up a lot of his power, and was struggling to keep his mind working. Farlin summoned the last of his strength and called a guardian spirit to watch over Jared while he slept. As he dropped to all fours beside his friend, a single tear rolled down his cheek as he prayed to the Light for Jared's survival.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days passed in a haze of anxiousness, panic and unbearable hunger for Farlin. He and Tamri had managed to patch themselves up after the monster's attack, and their first move had been to venture out into the ocean to look for any other survivors of the wreck. One would leave while the other watched over Jared in his feverish sleep, and each time he would come back, shaking his head, while the other slumped in disappointment at more grave news.

They had managed to salvage some sodden wood from the planks of the broken ship, of those that had not been eaten. There was a small bundle of timber at the back of the cave, and a small fire perpetually burned, lit by Tamri's magic and sustained by his power. Food and water had not been a problem – the elf was a very useful ally to have around in such a crisis, as he was able to conjure up food in an instant and push out the cold with his flaming magic. He had still not said much to Farlin about his past or explained much about himself, really. His topic of conversation stuck strictly to Jared's current state of fever, the fate of those aboard the ship and their hopes of survival. Then, he would return to staring with his faraway look and leave Farlin to bend over Jared once more.

The paladin had been slowly recovering, drifting in and out of sleep and fever. He had suffered from a deadly poison left in his body from the monster's tentacles, which had coursed through him and which was now causing terrible feverishness. Farlin had cleansed his friend of the venom, but though the toxins had been purged from his bloodstream, they had a lasting effect which weakened his muscles and made him helpless. He had not yet spoken a word, but would sometimes open his eyes weakly and look up at Farlin before falling unconscious again, which he took as an encouraging sign. The cut on his leg was beginning to clot up and Tamri's expert knowledge of first aid had allowed them to bandage it well and prevent it becoming infected, using strips of cloth from the elf's own robes. Whatever he thought of the mage, Farlin would be eternally grateful to him for his help in saving Jared's life – if the other paladin pulled through.

The lack of contact from the outside world had begun to frustrate Farlin considerably. Far apart from the fact that they had no way to inform people they were even alive, or a way to breathe underwater, he knew that Jared would need some kind of professional healer's care before he could fully recover. Their supply of wood would eventually run low and then they would be in serious trouble. It also gave him a lot of time to think, which only brought back recent memories of his actions aboard the doomed vessel, and his life as a whole which he could now see was some sort of cruel joke by the gods. Here he was, shamed and vulnerable, with the very man who should be shunning him forced to depend upon him for care – with no idea of the sinful actions Farlin had committed. What would his father say? Whenever these thoughts surfaced, he did his best to push them away and instead concentrate on some menial task that distracted him.

Tamri had been wonderful in dealing with their crisis. It seemed he had been in such situations before, as he always seemed to know the exact thing to do to fix a problem. Farlin could tell the elf was also concerned about their situation and their lack of contact with the surface, but his race's calm and serious demeanour was often difficult to penetrate and he could not communicate with the real man inside the barrier he had built up around him.

That is, until about a week into their isolation. Farlin awoke to the sound of Jared's snuffling and immediately soothed him, wetting a rag from one of the bandage cloths and placing it on the man's forehead. He noticed the dying fire and sleepily reached out to place some more logs on the pile, watching as the flames crackled upwards again, radiating their inviting heat. He was about to roll over and fall asleep again when he heard another sound from the corner of the cave and, peering into the darkness, saw Tamri curled in a ball, his knees up against his chest, sobbing quietly. He didn't seem to have noticed that Farlin had awoken, and for a second he was tempted to simply try to go back to sleep and leave the elf unbothered. But the more sentimental part of him cried out that he could not leave such an unfortunate soul in torment and after a moment he deliberately snapped one of the pieces of firewood, making a clear noise that was sure to alert Tamri to his presence.

Sure enough, the elf looked up, startled, and his roving yellow eyes glared out at the paladin from the darkness. Then, he sighed, and crawled forward into the firelight, the weaving flames giving him an eerie, ethereal aura, and projecting a shifting shadow onto the cave walls behind him. Neither spoke for a while, Farlin waiting for Tamri to speak and the elf staring into the flames, seemingly lost in thought.

"Fate is a fickle mistress, young paladin." Tamri's voice was sudden in the silence and made Farlin jump. "It seems she has ensnared both of us in her cruel grasp."

Farlin didn't know how to respond to this, so he remained mute, his hand absently reaching to Jared's side as he dozed fitfully. Tamri was quick to notice this gesture.

"You only prove my words," he sighed. "It is clear to me that you are torn between two separate destinies, tempted by one and drawn to the other. You feel you must choose but are not yet ready to face the choice. And I? I have been dealt a false hand by a false hope which has now led my life away from what it should have been."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," Farlin murmured. He felt that even though this elf knew his innermost secrets, he could trust him and speak openly, knowing that in this small space nothing would be judged or condemned. Beneath the surface of the ocean, in their enclosed environment, he could finally speak freely about the troubles that had plagued his mind for years. "That way, you don't know what's going to happen to you. Surely that's better?"

"Alas, I do not have such a luxury," Tamri said quietly. "I was born...different to other elves. I have always had the gift of foresight – to see what others cannot. While Elanna courted me, I knew my fate was to be happy. We were to marry eight days ago – and had the ceremony gone ahead, I would have survived this trip, and returned to Darnassus to live out my life. It was guaranteed. It was safe. And then she...she simply took the whole future away."

"Did you love her?" Farlin asked simply.

Tamri hesitated. "I don't know. She was likeable enough, and she was beautiful. She would have made a good mother. I suppose she was a safe and sure bet that our lives would turn out happily."

"It seems to me," Farlin said carefully, unwilling to offend the elf, "that you weren't truly in love with the girl. It sounds like you were marrying her only for the destiny you knew she'd bring with her, not for her." His eyes roved to Jared's sleeping form once again. "When you want to be with someone...you want them from your very core. You know nobody else will ever make you feel the way they do. You know they'll always be the one."

Tamri slowly nodded. "The way you speak of love is intriguing. Elves do not know such a feeling – I suppose our immortality eroded our emotions. We find a suitable mate and we marry – that is the way of things. Those who will produce good offspring are desirable. Such strong want for another is rarely felt among our people."

"You are missing out," Farlin smiled, drawing lines in the sand with his fingers absent-mindedly.

"It would seem so," the elf replied, and they were silent for a while.

Then Tamri spoke again. "Jared is troubled," he said, gesturing over to where the paladin lay. He had begun to shuffle slightly, twisting over awkwardly and frowning. Farlin crouched beside him, tending him gently, until he settled once more into a deeper sleep, before returning to the fire and warming his hands against it. Tamri watched this little scene unmovingly, his eyes focused on Farlin the whole time.

"You are a most interesting person to study," he finally said. "Someone who has free choice between two destinies – between two people – is a rare thing to witness."

"To me, it doesn't feel like much of a choice. It's a dilemma," Farlin replied. "What should I do, Tamri? What I feel is wrong. It's against every code I have been brought up to believe in – against the will of the Order. Against the Light! And yet, I can't help it...I feel _lust for other men." _When he heard the words spoken aloud from his own mouth, with such a spitting hatred and guilt in his voice, he realised it was the first time he had ever said the words. He looked up at Tamri, and the elf encouraged him with his eyes. "I...I'm gay."

Hearing it uttered aloud brought a surprising sense of relief to the paladin, and it felt like a pressure lifted from his shoulders. "I'm a gay paladin. Whoever heard of it?" He chuckled, and the small laugh became hysteria, as he rolled over in fits, gasping for breath at the ridiculousness of everything he was. "A...a...gay paladin!" Tamri, unable to resist, broke his stern resolve and joined Farlin in his infectious laughter, and both of them simply lay there, giggling for a long while. It was absurd; such a serious matter could not be taken lightly, and yet it seemed that if they didn't laugh they would cry. It was just a natural reaction.

Eventually their laughter died down, and Farlin sat up straight again. He looked over at the elf, who also sat, and smiled. "I've known for ages, really. Since I was about fifteen."

Tamri said nothing, simply watched him.

Farlin was now caught in memories, speaking more to himself than the mage. "I was so young, and had just been initiated fully into the Order. I still see my father's proud face when I received my first libram. After the ceremony, we all went out and celebrated in the square – there were balloons and a massive feast. Jared was so happy for me."

Tears began to fill his eyes as he spoke, and dropped slowly to the sandy floor. "We used to be so close – we were totally inseparable. Best friends to the end. We would spend every day together, every night we would camp out in the city or by his gramma's house in the forest. At first I didn't realise what I felt. And when I realised it, I didn't think it mattered. But my emotions became stronger – I was so intrigued by his body, by his personality, the way he moved, and I couldn't help but become infatuated with him. I didn't understand what was happening to me – nobody had ever explained that a man could feel these things for another man."

"Such is the way of the world these days," Tamri sighed heavily. "When something is uncomfortable, people avoid it, and so the world becomes uneducated and blind."

Farlin nodded. "I couldn't talk to anyone about it. Who was there? My father – he would never have understood. The order would be scandalised. Jared, the one person I would tell everything to; well, he was out of the question. I just pushed the feelings away, sure they would never cause a problem. Maybe it was just Jared, I reasoned with myself, it's probably just something I'm going through. But then I started to admire other men, and the thought of being with a woman physically repulsed me. I knew it wasn't normal."

"What is normal is a matter of opinion, not fact," Tamri stated quietly.

"Unfortunately, it is the order's opinion that matters," Farlin said heavily. "On my sixteenth birthday – that's when it all went wrong. Jared and I had gone back to the lake we used to frequent as children, and we sat out by the shore. All I could think about was where we were, and what I felt, and I didn't feel I would be able to control myself. I just wanted to _do _things to him."

Tamri listened empathetically to the paladin's story, not saying anything.

"And then it came time for bed, and Jared offered me his tent, as he always had done – and I couldn't. I knew I'd lose control. I took off into the forest, saying I felt ill, and since then I've never been able to even be _near_ him without feeling those things. Except for now, of course," he added, gesturing at Jared's prone and pale form. "Now all that matters is that he lives."

The elf nodded seriously, aware that the paladin may still not survive his ordeal without a qualified healer. There was silence for a while, and Farlin's crying gradually stopped.

"What am I going to do, Tamri?" he asked, his tone falling and his eyes becoming serious.

The elf sobered. "I cannot see into your destiny, Farlin. Your two fates are so entwined and yet so polarised I cannot begin to try and discern the pattern. Whatever choice you make, you will have to make uninformed. But know that this is the first step. You have finally come to terms with what you are, and what you feel – and now you can no longer deny it, you can begin to accept it. And once you have fully accepted who you are, the decision will be yours to make."

Farlin smiled. He was grateful for the mage's intervention tonight. "Thank you, Tamri."

"And thank you," the elf replied. "I, too, had to come to terms with a number of things."

They clasped arms in a gesture of friendship, the wavering light of the fire beginning to die once more. Farlin grinned – for once, he felt really at peace with everything. His internal dilemma was still there, but it was much easier to confront now that he had passed the stage of denial. He could now begin the road to acceptance of who he really was.

"I will tell you one other thing, though, which might help you in your decision. Or it might not. But it will be useful," Tamri said as he walked over to his small sleeping space. He motioned towards Jared. "He is not like you. In either of your destinies. He was never truly meant to be a paladin, and one day he will realise it. Nor is he...well, that way. But he holds a great respect and care for you. I cannot say what his reaction would be were he to find out what you really think of him."

Farlin nodded, not saying anything, and curled up next to his friend as he pondered Tamri's last comment. Of course Jared wasn't gay, he reasoned. He was always out at bars, with women. That thought made a spike of jealousy flare up inside him, and he knew right then that his feelings were too strong to ignore. That should have made his choice easy – he could come out to Jared about everything, once he was well (if he recovered – Farlin sent a small prayer up to the Light) and then accept whatever answer he was given, and move on with his life. But his father's face flashed up in his mind, stern and unforgiving, a great and respected man. What would he do if he found out that his only son had thrown away the great future intended for him, all his natural talent and all the convictions he had been brought up with, and was revealed to be a man who bedded other men? Farlin shuddered – he didn't think he could even imagine the extent of Greystorm's wrath.

Rolling over, he resolved to begin sorting it out tomorrow. He would find someone, anyone, in this desolate underwater graveyard, and he would bring them here to help Jared. He would find a way to the surface, and he would go home to Stormwind. Then he would confront his destiny.


	5. Chapter 5

Farlin awoke early the next morning. There was no outside light, so he couldn't be sure, but something felt off, like it does in the small hours before the sun really rises. These natural instincts told him it must be around dawn. Usually, Farlin did not rise until nearly eight, so this was a new experience for him. In reality, it was the first night in years he had slept well and deeply, without the aid of alcohol, and this made him refreshed and energized to begin trying to find a way out of this cave. Quickly glancing over to Tamri, and seeing the elf still slept peacefully, he soothed Jared with a wet cloth and whispered, "Today you will be healed, Jared."

Determinedly, he stripped off all his armour to remove extra weight, and slipped into the vaguely warm waters surrounding their cave. Taking a last look back, he grabbed his sword just in case he encountered something nasty, figuring that was probably worth a bit of extra effort. Then, he dived beneath the surface of the water and swam quickly out from under the cave's entrance.

Looking around him, all he could see was a vast expanse of empty seabed, punctuated by the odd rock or small sea crab. The water was murky and had small speckles floating in it, obscuring his vision more than a few yards ahead. He glanced up at the surface and saw it was a fair way above him – probably about thirty seconds swimming t full speed. He knew he could hold his breath for a maximum of three minutes, so he urged himself onwards, intending to cover as much ground as possible before he ran out of air. As he went, he pulled buttons off of his leather hunting pants and shirt that he wore under his plate armour and let them float to the bottom, a breadcrumb trail with which he could find his way back to the cave.

For a good while there was nothing to be seen in the gloom that pervaded the ocean's floor. He encountered no-one, not even a sea creature or naga. Farlin began to feel quite lonely under the sea, all by himself, and shivered at the atmosphere of silence and emptiness. The slightest movement began to unnerve him; he almost expected an ambush. When he ran out of buttons on his clothes, he began to tear off small strips of the leather, determined that he would find someone to help. Occasionally he would drift up to the surface for air, and he would see the island behind him, increasingly becoming further and further away, which served as a focal point for his navigation; at least he knew he was going in one direction.

After around an hour of swimming, Farlin was beginning to tire, and he knew that Tamri would soon wake and be concerned about his whereabouts. Sighing, he was about to turn back when, peering through the waters, he thought he could make out something moving ahead. Something tall and forbidding, it looked like, but he pushed onwards, energized by any sign of intelligent life. Even if it were a troll or a tauren, he would make them understand his plight. He would even turn to the Horde for help in his desperation for Jared's safety. Excitedly he saw whatever it was draw nearer, but his hopes were dashed as he saw it was just a large frond of kelp protruding from the sand and floating gently in the underwater currents. Farlin's face fell and he cursed himself for getting too excited, and began to swim upwards again, feeling pressure on his lungs. However, as he swam higher he found he could see past the frond of kelp – and there were many, many pieces. It was like a forest. The water was also much clearer past that point, and it looked bluer to the eye. Was this someone's domain? Or did something live here? Farlin's curiosity was peaked and he had to take a look at the new area. He couldn't dive too far back down, though, because he knew he could get lost easily in that expanse of weeds. He began to swim forward, just under the surface, scouting as far as he could see for signs of life.

As he progressed through the forest, he saw movement amongst the fronds. Small creatures flitted in between them, and Farlin thought to go and ask if they spoke Common, but when he got a close glance of one he saw they were similar in stature to goblins, but had gills and small fangs protruding from their reddish mouths, and they hissed at him and brandished small weapons if he got close. He tried crying out to them, but his words became bubbles which floated uselessly to the surface.

Then, he came upon what he had been looking for. The wreck of another ship lay on the seabed, its planks rotten and desecrated. He assumed that this was another vessel that had been caught by the monster, and began to edge his way over to it cautiously, aware that it may be a Horde ship or even the home of some terrifying new beast that had inhabited it. As he got closer, though, he could see that it was a fairly recent wreck, its sails still intact and its figurehead not at all worn. It was also an Alliance ship, he could tell from the craftsmanship – no Horde vessel was constructed with that much fervour. Only the gallant men of Stormwind could create such a thing.

He swam down near the hold under the capsized windows, and his head broke the surface of the water into a small airtight chamber formed by the hull of the ship. When he opened his eyes to peer inside it, he got the shock of his life. Three faces stared back at him. One was a commander he recognised as being a friend of his father, another a soldier who looked pale and recently recovered. He was lying on the floor some way back. The third was a Broken, a draenei from the Outlands. He looked like a shaman, and a powerful one at that, bearing the insignia of the Earthen Ring on his shoulders. They gaped at him, just as he stared back at them, unsure if this was a dream or if he had actually come across some real people.

"Farlin?" the commander asked incredulously.

"Sir," the paladin said respectfully, bowing his head, but relief showing in every line of his face. "I've been swimming for hours trying to find someone. I'm so relieved to actually see another person!" He hauled himself out of the water and sat against the wall of the ship, panting.

"Young man," the shaman said, bending over him, "did you come from the recent shipwreck off the coast of the island? Not a week ago?"

"Yes, that one," Farlin gasped, his sides heaving. "Two of my friends and I survived – we found a small cave to rest in. But one of them is very sick – he was poisoned by the monster and it's done something to him. I had to find a healer, or I knew he'd die...so I swam and swam to find someone and now I'm here. Please will you help us?" His eyes looked up at the Broken, pleading. The commander's eyes widened as he heard there were survivors, but he said nothing.

The shaman's face softened. "Of course. I am Erunak, of the Earthen Ring – I can heal your friend. But first, rest. And I will speed up our journey to your cave. Once your friend is healed, we can bring you three here, fix you up and wait for a rescue vessel. We sent up some flares over three weeks ago – soon we should have help."

Farlin's face fell. "Three weeks ago? I was in Stormwind then, and there was no word of a wreck. People knew the ships had been disappearing, but they thought they had been sunk by the Horde. Nobody knows about that...thing. I don't believe there was anyone around to see your flares," he said, hating to bring them bad news but feeling that it was unfair to keep them hoping. The soldier's face fell at the news and he turned away from them, slumping against the wall, his aura of hopelessness emanating all around him.

"I see," the shaman said, sighing. "Then we shall have to think of an alternative. But for now, sleep – I shall gather the necessary ingredients and wake you in an hour. Then we shall see if your friend can be healed."

Farlin was too tired to argue. Now he was safe, his exhaustion caught up with him as the adrenaline drained from his body. Within minutes he was asleep.

True to his word, Erunak woke him once he had returned with the gathered ingredients. He had with him a large conch shell and three small starfish, which he worked into a small totem in front of Farlin's amazed eyes. He then used the small idol to cast a spell on the paladin, who felt no different for it, but saw the item disappear from the shaman's hands. Erunak smiled.

"I have given you Sea Legs," he said. "They will enable you to run on the sea floor and breathe underwater as long as you need. Now, shall we go and find your friends?"

Farlin thanked him, standing up shakily. He looked around – the commander and the soldier were both asleep on opposite sides of the ship. Erunak seemed to read his thoughts. "Don't worry. They can take care of themselves."

He nodded and leapt into the small square of water that rippled at the bottom of the chamber. The shaman followed him and together they swam to the sea floor. Once he was in the water Farlin felt empowered massively – he knew it was from the totem the shaman had just made for him – and pushed himself forward, marvelling at the speed he could move, and at the way he could take water into his mouth and feel as though it was air. His lungs processed the oxygen just as easily. The run back would be a lot smoother than his journey here.

Using the ship as a focal point, he motioned to Erunak to follow, and ran the way he remembered coming from. Luckily, his sense of direction was not impaired, as he soon saw the kelp forest approaching, and drew his blade as he remembered the small goblins. The shaman understood his concern, clearly having also been here, and took a staff from his back, brandishing it, ready for battle.

The first few came upon them almost instantly. Snarling, aware that he still had no armour on, Farlin sliced at the creature with his sword, watching its expression of shock as it was batted away by the force of the blow, blood flowing steadily out of its stomach into the water around it, making a trail like red mist. Hissing at him, it dove away deeper into the forest. He turned to see Erunak fighting off three of them almost effortlessly, his staff weaving back and forth as he called upon the powers of the elements to beat the goblins into submission.

A noise near his right shoulder made Farlin jump, and he twisted around to see two of them behind him. Slashing out in surprise and fear, he caught the nearest one on the face, and it bared its fangs at him angrily. He called upon the Light to judge this creature for its sins, and he saw it struck down by the force of his will. The other was swimming rapidly towards him, and he prepared himself, beginning to charge up an exorcism of the creature's demons. Just as he cast the spell, the creature reached him and bit him hard on the arm, drawing blood. It was knocked back by the spell, though, and Farlin finished it off with a heavy strike from his sword. Cleaved in two, its body sank to the bottom of the sand.

There was a disturbance amongst the kelp, and the remaining few goblins drew back slowly towards their home, hissing at the pair of men, before diving away into the forest. Clearly they had decided that the intruders were too tough to bother fighting with. Erunak brushed himself down and looked over at Farlin, who motioned upwards and swam to the surface. The shaman followed his lead.

"We need to swim above this forest," Farlin said breathlessly. "I won't be able to find the way through it – we'll end up swimming in circles."

"Let us walk on the surface then," the shaman said, and Farlin suddenly felt himself elevated above the water, his feet resting on the waves.

Gingerly he took a step, expecting his foot to fall through, but the waves held firm beneath his weight, and he grinned. "This should be fun."

The pair sped off on the surface of the ocean, towards the island in the distance which Farlin knew marked the place where Tamri would be panicking about him and Jared would be fitfully resting, weak from the monster's venom. He picked up his pace at the thought, desperate that his friend should survive, now that he had come so far and come so close to saving him. Taking a look beneath his feet, he saw the forest was coming to an end, and motioned to Erunak. "We should probably go under again. I left a trail back to the cave."

The shaman nodded and they ploughed under the waves, swimming fast down to the bottom. Farlin marvelled again at the way his mouth automatically took in water as if he had been breathing it all his life.

It took them a good few minutes to locate the first checkpoint – Farlin found they had come out of the forest slightly south of the point where he had entered it before. Following the trail of leather scraps, which quickly turned into buttons, they ran along the seafloor, never tiring, Farlin pushing himself to his limits to reach Jared and the shaman never faltering, always keeping pace with him. Soon, they could see the island through the gloom, and Farlin spotted the small opening which betrayed the location of their hideout.

He made a beeline for the small cave, Erunak changing course beside him. They burst through the entrance and swam to break the surface of the water, and Farlin saw Tamri whip his head round, arms ready to cast an enchantment on the intruders. When he saw the paladin he dropped his hands and ran over to help him out of the water.

"Where in Azeroth have you been all morning?" he enquired. "And who is our guest?"

"I went to search for help," Farlin replied. "Search properly. And I found it – this is Erunak. There's a wreck about two hours' journey from here, it went down about two weeks before ours. He was part of the contingent sent with it. He's from the Earthen Ring, and he can save Jared."

Tamri slapped Erunak on the shoulder warmly. "Greetings, shaman. I am overjoyed to hear there are others in the same predicament – I was truly beginning to think we were alone out here."

"I understand entirely," Erunak sympathized, moving across the cave towards Jared. "We were in much the same situation until we found some survivors of the various ships the Alliance insist on sending. There are probably about ten of us in total. Once your friend is well, I will send someone to collect you, and we will all be together. That way, we will be stronger."

Tamri smiled. Then his face sobered slightly as he looked over at Farlin. "Jared's fever is deepening. This morning he was crying out – that was what woke me. He is very hot and will not lay still. I fear something may be happening to him."

"Indeed," Erunak interjected, "the monster's poisons are deadly. It is a miracle he was cleansed so well – you must be talented to be able to remove them so cleanly. However, they leave a deep imprint on the body, and that is what your friend is suffering from. They cause nightmares most heinous, and they trap the sufferer's body as well as his mind in a state of helplessness. Only by healing the mind may we bring his corporeal form to health. The shaking and the screaming means he is almost gone – the nightmares are taking him. But I will see what I can do to help him."

The elf and the paladin could only look on as the shaman bent over his patient, placing his hands on Jared's forehead and closing his eyes, chanting in a strange tongue, though Farlin recognised the tone and the passion with which he spoke. He was communing with the spirits in the same way he himself communed with the Light. Silently he watched the shaman's efforts. Time passed, and nothing visible happened – the two men were stationary in their relative positions, though the shaman was unnaturally still, and his skin was becoming paler and more drawn. After a considerable amount of time, he suddenly gasped and fell backwards, grasping the sand.

Farlin knelt beside him and helped him sit up. "What happened?"

"Your friend was in deep," Erunak replied, panting slightly. "He was lost. The spirits were not enough to guide him, and so I had to enter his nightmare myself. I found him and called him back, but I could not remain, for I felt myself slipping away. The rest is up to him – I know not if he has the strength to follow the call."

"I know he does," Farlin said, sounding more confident than he felt. All three of them glanced over at Jared, who was still immobile on the ground.

"Nevertheless, I have done all I can. All any healer could have done," Erunak continued. "As much as I feel for your plight, I must return to the men. That area is infested with naga and they have been growing in number – I am becoming increasingly worried for their safety."

"I will accompany you," Tamri said, surprising both of them. He looked at Farlin. "I know you will take much better care of Jared than I – and I am sure you will be able to take care of yourself. I will leave you with a week's worth of food and drink. I feel that my usefulness here has ended – I have saved more than one life." He stared right into Farlin's eyes as he said this. "I feel my duty lies with the soldiers who may need me."

"We could certainly use an extra pair of hands," murmured Erunak.

Farlin grinned at the mage. "Go on, then. But be sure to come back for us – once Jared recovers, we'll need transportation to the ship. If I haven't heard in a week, I'll depart by myself; but I hope it doesn't come to that. I wouldn't want to leave Jared alone."

Erunak nodded. "We will send for you in three days' time. If he hasn't come round by then..." he left the sentence unfinished, though they all knew what he was going to say. _Then he won't come round at all. _To fill the uncomfortable silence, Tamri began conjuring the food stocks and placing them on the ground at the back of the cave. When he was done, he turned to Erunak and nodded, and they began to wade out into the shallow water.

Farlin waved as the shaman and mage departed the cave, hoping that he would see them again. The elf had become a good friend to him. The sputtering fire was the only noise now in the small space, its heat gently beginning to flicker out – Farlin took a small piece of kindling from the rapidly diminishing pile and flicked it onto the pyre. Then he sat down, curled his knees up to his chest, and waited for Jared to wake up.

It was already deep into the night when Farlin fell asleep. His eyes began to close, and as much as he willed himself to stay awake, he could not fight his exhaustion any more. Slowly, he let himself drift off into slumber, his head falling forward, though he stayed in a sitting position by the crackling fire.

_The crashing waves broke on the sultry white sand, forming a beautiful cascade of water and shimmering light. The entire surface of the sea glimmered in the scorching sunlight for miles __around, causing Farlin to shield his eyes against the glare. Turning, he saw behind him a long strip of beach, bare and red hot from the heat of the unforgiving sunlight. A figure stood at the end of the island, his back to the paladin. Farlin began to walk slowly towards him, and as his feet burned on the sandy surface he realised he was wearing only his leather hunting pants. The figure turned towards him, and as he did so the sun began to set, so Farlin could not catch a glimpse of the other's face. He squinted, but the harder he tried to see, the lower the sun sank, and soon it was pitch black and he could not even see the outline of the figure. A voice called to him through the darkness, a voice he recognised. "Farlin..."_

Frowning slightly, Farlin jerked awake, shaking his head. He was experiencing a strong sense of deja vu – he was sure he'd had a similar dream before. Maybe he was just going crazy. But then he heard the voice again. "Farlin..."

Confused, he looked around him, unsure of who could be calling him. His sleepy mind remembered that Tamri was gone – and Erunak was gone – it was only he and Jared left in the cave. Jared...Jared was supposed to wake up. Jared! He whipped around to look behind him and was greeted with the most wonderful sight he had ever laid eyes on. His friend had his eyes open, a faint frown marring his features, and his gaze unfocused. He was looking straight at Farlin.

"Jared!" Farlin cried, and ran over to him, kneeling beside him. "You're awake!"

"I feel weird," his friend answered. "But I don't think I'm sick anymore," he said with a weak smile.

Farlin couldn't help it. He was so grateful to Erunak, to the Light, to Tamri, to everyone who had taken part in Jared's survival. He knew now that his friend would live. He burst out in sobs, unbridled joy bursting forth, and gripped Jared to him in a warm and crushing embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

Farlin felt Jared return his embrace, the other man's arms shaking with relief at simply being alive. They hugged for a long while, before Farlin drew back and let Jared fall back and lie on the floor. Jared grabbed his forehead and creased his face up. "I've got a terrible headache though."

Farlin smiled and, summoning his strength, cast a small spell of holy light which cascaded around Jared and soothed his pain. The other paladin shot him a grateful glance before struggling to sit up. He noticed the manna cakes on the other side of the cave and Farlin heard his companion's somach rumble loudly. He laughed and went to fetch some of the cakes; he was feeling hungry too. Passing one to Jared, he sat next to the other paladin and leant against the wall.

There was silence for a while as they munched on the cakes, before Jared burst out with a loud exclamation. "So are you going to tell me, or is it some sort of secret?"

Farlin looked at him, puzzled.

"What are we doing here? What happened to us? Where's the elf and why are we not panicking? And where did you get this food, it's delicious."

Farlin laughed out loud at Jared's indignation and explained what had transpired since he passed out on the burning ship. He told him of the elf's intervention, and finding the cave, and the subsequent fever Jared had suffered. When he mentioned the poison, Jared shuddered. "I remember that," he said. "It felt like ice in my veins. I remember you cleansing me – and then there was just nothing. No pain, but I was just so _weak_ – I couldn't move or open my eyes. I was conscious, but then I wasn't; and I was confused about reality and dreams. And oh, the dreams, they were terrible, Farlin – they were just..." he shivered. "It was like the monster got right inside my head and knew what would make my worst nightmares happen."

In some small part of him, for very selfish reasons, Farlin desperately wanted to know what Jared's nightmares had been. Had he been in them? Did Jared care for him that much? Farlin remembered Tamri's warning at the end of their conversation, and the way the elf had looked at Jared before he had said it. Did that mean he _had _been in Jared's dreams, and Tamri had seen it with his gift?

Jared was looking at him expectantly and Farlin realised he had completely glazed over, engaged in his own thoughts. He saw that the other man was waiting for him to recount the recent events, and continued to explain the first week they had lived in the cave, the fruitless attempts to find contact with the outside world and their shared anxiety over Jared's health. At this, Farlin's voice shook slightly, and he had to conceal the true depth of passion in his voice when he trembled out, "I thought you were going to die, Jared. I didn't know what to do with myself. If you had, I...I just..."

Jared smiled at him. "Well I'm not dead yet, am I?"

"Thankfully," Farlin said fervently. He talked about the night he and Tamri had spent talking by the campfire (though he stuck strictly to explaining the elf's half of the conversation) and his trip the day before to find Erunak. Then he related his journey back to the cave, and the wait he had endured through the night. He also mentioned his recurring dream, though he wasn't sure what it meant, and Jared also looked puzzled.

"Wow," he said when Farlin had finally finished. "So there were no other survivors?"

"Not one," the paladin said gravely.

"Then I owe Tamri big time," Jared reflected.

"To be honest, we both do," Farlin smirked, indicating the manna cakes. "How d'you think we've fed and watered ourselves for the last week?"

"True," Jared grinned. His strength seemed to be returning quickly now that the monster was out of his system completely. "So what _was_ that thing that attacked our ship?"

"Not a clue," Farlin said truthfully. "Apparently, though, it's been snaring all the ships that pass by this way. It's why the Horde haven't taken the island yet – they're in the same predicament as we are. Every ship that comes through gets capsized and the crew eaten."

"And because nobody sends word of the creature back to Stormwind..." Jared mused, continuing Farlin's thought.

"...they don't think anything's amiss and continue to send innocent soldiers to the slaughter." Farlin concluded. "Erunak and his men are the only ones who lived, and they've been stuck under the ocean for longer than we have. They've sent up rescue flares, but nothing's come of it."

"How long will it be until they understand?" Jared pondered, a worried look in his eyes. "How long until they realise what they're doing and pull back the ships? And send someone to save us?"

"Erunak will save us," Farlin said. "He promised he'd come back in three days and bring us to the rest of them, where he and Tamri are. We stand a better chance together. And from there, we can figure out how to get rescued."

Jared nodded. He seemed to be falling asleep again, his eyelids closing steadily. "I think I'm just gonna take a nap, Farlin. Wake me up later, okay? Just want to...relax my eyes..." his head dropped forward and he emitted a quiet snore. Farlin smiled and almost reached out to stroke his friend's handsome face, but stopped himself at the last minute. Instead he allowed himself to admire the man's features – his rugged cheekbones, his strong jawline and short, spiky hair that was a deep shade of brown tinged with black. His eyes were deep-set and gaunt from the illness, but his long eyelashes fluttered slightly in his sleep, and Farlin simply couldn't believe how wonderful he thought Jared was. He was almost unnerved by his strength of feeling. Sighing, he turned over and looked away, his internal struggles rising to the surface.

Maybe he could just come out to Jared and see what the man said. He could indulge himself down here – he could freely admit his feelings and not worry about the reaction of society and of his father. He knew that if Jared was willing to oblige his desires, they could consummate a passion under the ocean, and once the ships came to take them back they could simply remember the memories and go back to their normal lives. It sounded wonderfully enticing to Farlin – a romance sparked, 20,000 leagues under the sea. But he knew deep inside that should he and Jared become so close, and do such things, he would never be able to relinquish his hold on the other paladin, and life would become unbearable once they returned to Stormwind. Perhaps Jared would say no to his proposals, anyway; Farlin knew Jared did not feel that way towards others of his sex. He knew that if he told his friend of his feelings, and this was the case, Jared would never repeat it to another soul if Farlin asked him not to. But on the other hand, he had no idea what it might do to their friendship – Jared may not want to be around him once he discovered that Farlin was feeling that strongly. The thought made him hurt inside and he swallowed it quickly. One thing was clear to him, though, as he lay there beside his sleeping friend – he would have to at least tell Jared what he was, and bear the consequences of whatever happened here, because the pressure within him was building, and soon he would simply blurt it out anyway.

Not now, though. As he watched his friend sleeping soundly, he resolved to wait until he recovered.

The next two days waiting for Erunak to return were very tense. The wood and cakes began running low, and the tide began creeping into the cave further and further each day, making the sand damp and uncomfortable to sleep on. Jared had fully recovered from his illness, and was getting restless in the small space, eager to venture out and help the shaman and his allies in their attempts to send a signal to Stormwind. Farlin was constantly fretting about his problems, and how to express them to Jared, while the other paladin had no idea why his friend was so anxious.

The day arrived that the shaman was supposed to return for them. All day, the two men kept a lookout for any sign of a disturbance in the water, or the swift approach of a man on the bottom of the sea, but first the morning, and then the afternoon passed without incident. Throughout the day no words were spoken between the two – a tense silence reigned over them, strangling anything they may have wanted to say. A knot of tension wound inside Farlin's stomach, making him want to vomit. Why had Erunak not come? Had something happened to them – to Tamri?

Eventually he could stand it no longer. He stood up, clenching his hands into fists, and began pacing around the cave, feeling that he couldn't sit still any more. Jared watched him passively, only his eyes betraying his worry akin to Farlin's. They owed no debt to the soldiers, but both Erunak and Tamri had saved Jared's life. If anything had happened to them, they were duty bound as men of Stormwind and followers of the Light to do all they could to save them. Farlin was feeling so guilty about his deviance from the path of the Light that he felt one more wrongdoing would alienate him from the order forever, and so he growled and paced because he felt so helpless. He should be out there, ensuring everything was alright with the two men he had come to respect, and would be eternally grateful to, and yet...his own selfish desires concerning Jared – there would not be a better opportunity than this. They were alone, and secluded.

"Jared..." Farlin began, breaking the silent vigil without even realising he was voicing his thought out loud. Jared looked up at him, slightly startled, a weary look in his eyes. Farlin sat beside him, his hands kneading in and out of each other, his legs twitching in anxiety. Jared, who knew him so well, noticed these signs and knew what they meant.

"Farlin, what's wrong?" His voice was simple and genuine.

"I...while you were asleep, I mean ill, I...told you I had a talk with Tamri," Farlin stuttered nervously, unable to force his tongue to properly form the words. "But...I didn't tell you everything he said. Or I said. I..." he tailed off again. "I really don't know how to say it," he confessed.

"What is it, Farlin?" Jared's voice betrayed concern for his friend, and he leaned closer comfortingly. "You know you can say – we've been pals forever."

Farlin swallowed and nodded. "I...this is very hard for me. I've only ever said it once, out loud, and it's hard to accept it...Tamri was understanding. It was like he knew my soul. But telling _you..._"

"What, you think I wouldn't understand you?" Jared asked, sounding slightly offended.

"No! You understand what I say better than my own mother did. It's just..." Farlin looked up at his friend and swallowed hard. "It's the way I am, and I can't change it, and I have to accept it. But I don't know if you will – it will change everything between us." Jared simply gazed back at him, waiting for him to continue. And he did. "I'm gay, Jared. I'm gay." With that confession, he leant back, exhaling in relief.

Jared's face looked thunderstruck. His eyes were brimming with questions and queries, Farlin could tell, but he held them back, and he could see many, many other emotions roiling under the surface of the shock. Anger, embarrassment, guilt, betrayal...all of them culminated into a mild mask of blank surprise.

"I had no idea," he said slowly. "All this time." Then he looked up at Farlin. "How long have you known?"

"Twelve years," Farlin aid quietly, staring at the damp, sandy floor. His fingers began to draw lines in it, as they did when he was feeling awkward. "Since I was fifteen."

Jared ran a hand through his hair, exhaling loudly. "I...don't know what to say about that. I wish you could have told me sooner, but I...suppose I understand why you didn't." Then his face turned harsh. "Nobody else knows, do they? Not your father, the order?"

"Only Tamri," Farlin said reassuringly, "and that was because he guessed it. You are the first person I've told of my own free will. Believe me, Jared, I wish I wasn't, I just want to be a good paladin and follow the Light and my own father's footsteps, but I can't help it. I am what I am."

"And I'm glad you are," Jared said, his face now relieved. Farlin looked up at him in disbelief. Could it be...? But his hopes were tempered again when the paladin continued, "Because you wouldn't be you if you weren't, and Farlin is the man who's been my best friend for twenty-five years." He smiled and punched his friend on the arm.

Farlin grinned back, his face masking the internal disappointment he felt. Jared may have accepted him, but he was a far sight away from accepting the next part. Farlin decided he would wait, and let Jared absorb this, before he tried to usher in the other half of what he had to confess. The harder part. He clasped Jared on the shoulder. "You're a good friend."

"You needn't worry," Jared replied warmly. "It doesn't change anything. I won't tell your father – think of what he would do to you! - and I won't mention it again. Thank you for telling me."

Farlin smiled. Jared really was perfect. He knew, then and there, that he wanted to be with this man, wanted to hold him and care for him, and hang the doctrine of the order and the Light. He had fallen hopelessly in love.

_But he doesn't feel the same_, a voice in the back of his head whispered tauntingly. _He never will...because you're a man. You're a freak. And he will never want you._

Insistently Farlin pushed the voice away, but the thought remained at the back of his head. Instead of worrying about it, he focused on the matter at hand; the absence of their allies who were supposed to have come hours ago. He looked across at Jared again – Jared, the man he loved.

"We have to go and look for them," he said.

The other man nodded. "I know."

Nothing else was said between them as they prepared themselves. Still having the Sea Legs empowerment upon him, Farlin would be able to go ahead and clear the way, so he put his armour on, fitting each piece upon his body. Jared did the same, and, picking up the last of the manna cakes to put in his pack, he kicked out the campfire, plunging the cavern into blackness.

Farlin walked blindly to the edge of the pool and slowly began to wade in, hearing more than seeing Jared beside him. He felt the water rise to his chest and, glancing over at where he knew Jared was, he reached out a hand and was surprised to feel Jared reaching for him. Briefly, their hands met, and Farlin held his there for a second – but Jared withdrew his sharply once he felt whereabouts Farlin was. Then he heard his friend dive under the water. The paladin sighed, his heart dropping like a stone in his chest. It looked like Jared was far more affected by his confession than he was willing to let on – and it was looking more and more unlikely that he would ever accept Farlin as a lover. Not to be denied, though, he took a breath and submerged his head, following Jared into the open sea, his mind focused on finding Tamri and Erunak, and whatever fate was in store for them.


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys have LichQueen to thank for this chapter coming up today; her review spurred me a little bit, I was getting lazy :P enjoy!**

Most of the trip to the wreck was made in subdued silence. It was much darker than when Farlin had originally set out to find help – the sun had gone down already and the sky was peppered with stars. The absence of the sun's glow meant the gloom was thicker, and Farlin found after a time he could no longer walk on the bottom as Jared swam, for the murk was thick enough that it obscured his vision of the other, and the thought of losing each other in this dark ocean was terrifying. It was also very cold, and even though both wore full platemail armour, the freezing water curled around them and penetrated their very bones with ice. Farlin had half a mind to turn back and wait in the cave for the following morning, and set out then. But his honour kept him ploughing relentlessly onwards, as he had a worrying seed of doubt nestled in his chest, something that told him they were already too late, and this spurred him onwards with fresh determination.

Jared was mute as they swam side by side, even in the brief periods where he would have to surface for air and Farlin would accompany him, wanting to stay close in the darkness. Every time his friend dived back down without a word, the paladin felt a pang of disappointment and hurt. He could see behind the mask of fake smiles and businesslike activity; Jared was troubled and trying not to show it. Stupid of him, really – Farlin knew his friend too well to fall for such an act. And Farlin couldn't help worrying that it was _him _causing Jared to feel upset, his secret that he had finally admitted to his closest friend, and as much as Jared said nothing had changed, the way he had snatched his hand back in the cave suggested something else. However, there was nothing he could do to soothe his friend's anxiety right now – especially since it was well placed. They had to focus on getting to Erunak and Tamri.

When they reached the forest, and the laughs of the little goblins began to float up from the bottom, Farlin motioned to Jared and they both swam upwards. "We'd better do this part on the surface," he explained. "Those things are bad enough in the daytime, and there's a lot more of them than there are of us."

"Sure," Jared replied in a tone that offered no chance to respond, and they set off again. Now, though, the silence between them became uncomfortable – before, they had not had the opportunity to speak very much, but now, above the ocean, able to communicate and with no sound but the lapping of the waves and the gentle wind of a calm night, the silence became drawn-out and awkward. It felt like they should be talking; but every time Farlin opened his mouth to do so, he shut it again with a growing trepidation. He didn't know what Jared was feeling and the man might lash out at him if he wanted to be left.

After half an hour, though, he could take it no longer. "What's wrong, Jared?" he asked quietly.

At first, Jared didn't reply, staring straight ahead, and Farlin's stomach dropped. Was their friendship over? But then he answered. "I'm sorry, Farlin."

The paladin's heartbeat quickened nervously. "Sorry for what?" _Sorry I can't be around you? Sorry we have to stop being friends? Sorry, I don't love you and I never will?_ The actual answer proved to be far less devastating than any of them.

"I'm sorry I pulled my hand away. In the cave back there. I just...I don't know, what with you telling me about yourself, and then the darkness and we touched hands, and it felt a bit...weird. So I just pulled my hand back, and I heard your gasp of shock, and I just felt so guilty. I'm just a little confused right now," he admitted, looking over at Farlin for the first time. "It's tough believing one thing for your whole life and then being told another. I'm adjusting."

"Nothing's changed," Farlin pleaded wholeheartedly. "I'm still Farlin, I'm still _me. _I still want the same things and like the same things as I always did." _Unfortunately, both of those things are you._

He left the last thought unspoken.

Jared smiled at him. "I know. And that's why I'm sorry. I'll get used to this, I swear. After all, it's nothing really to do with me, is it? And I realise that now."

Inwardly, Farlin winced, feeling awful about lying by omission to his friend, but he grinned. "Come on, let's just pick up the pace."

The silence grew between them again, but this time it was far more comfortable and easy, Jared having got his guilt off his chest. Farlin, of course, was still a mass of emotional wreckage and remorse, but he had become so used to hiding this that it was second nature. He almost didn't know how not to be full of guilt. Thus, the companionship between them returned and the journey seemed a lot less demanding from then on.

Eventually they came to the end of the forest, and Farlin stopped. "We have to go back under now. The wreck isn't far – you'll soon see it. Just follow me."

Jared nodded and they both plunged back underwater. Sure enough, though it was dark the water was still crystal clear in this area, and Farlin almost cried with relief. He had been terrified of trying to locate the ship in the gloom they had encountered outside the cave. More confident now, he pushed onwards, his sense of direction leading him on past the edge of goblin territory and towards the ship. Jared nudged him and pointed to his mouth, where bubbles of air were escaping. Clearly he needed to take a breath. Farlin motioned for him to swim up to the surface, and he did so, while the other continued to look around. The ship had been here, he was sure of it. Then he spotted a hulking mass just at the edge of his vision, and could make out a mast in the darkness. Looking up, he saw Jared swimming frantically back down, pointing at the object excitedly. Farlin nodded and, dropping to the seabed, ran towards it, eager to tell their allies they had arrived.

What greeted him was a terrible sight.

The ship lay desolate, where only a few days before it had been lively with activity. Fearing the worst, he pulled himself through the small hold and broke the surface, glancing around. Inside the hull was empty; all the soldiers were gone, all that remained were their supplies of food which Jared recognised as Tamri's cakes. At least they were all together then, wherever they were. He hoisted himself out of the water and felt Jared follow suit behind him. The other man hissed in shock at the absence of life, and dropped to the floor.

"Look," Farlin said, his voice betraying more anxiousness than he wanted to show, "we don't have to fear the worst. They could have just moved. Found a better spot."

"And forgotten about us? How we would come looking?" Jared said disbelievingly. "And leave all their supplies behind?"

Farlin swallowed hard, having to accept that his friend made a good point. Then he noticed something on the floor at the back of the room. He walked over to it and realised it was a little book, picking it up to rifle through. Its pages were slightly damp, but the ink was intact. Excitedly, he showed it to Jared – this might be the black box – and they sat down next to each other on the far side of the boat to read it.

"_The Log of Captain James Taylor"_

Farlin exclaimed loudly. "James Taylor! I knew I knew his name!" He was referring to the commander he had seen with Erunak the day he had first come. At the time, his name had escaped Farlin's mind, but seeing it written on paper brought it back to him. "He was with Erunak – this was his ship. I'm sure it'll have some answers in it. Wherever Erunak and Tamri are, he's there too."

They flipped right to the last few pages of the log, and the ink there was much more splattered than the rest, as if it had been written in a hurry.

"_They are coming. The naga have discovered our hideout. At first they sent scouts to locate us, who saw the elf returning from a foraging mission and followed him silently here. They jumped us – many died. I cannot tell how many; everything's very confusing. Some of the naga escaped, once they had been overwhelmed – they were whispering of a "she" who seemed to be their leader. I know not who this being is, but they want to bring us back to her. We are preparing for the defence of the Briny Cutter now. If this be the last entry in the log of James Taylor, then fear the worst, friend. We have been taken. Where to, I do not know. Don't follow us into peril – by the time you reach us, we will probably already be dead."_

After finishing reading the log out loud, Farlin looked up at Jared, petrified. The ship suddenly seemed forbidding and unwelcoming to them, and he stifled a feeling of claustrophobia. He felt like they were being watched. Jared shuddered. "So what do we do?" he asked.

"Only one thing we can do – we're paladins," Farlin answered. "Bringers of the Light. We have to go after them. We owe a debt to Erunak and Tamri, and James Taylor is a friend of my father – he would be inconsolable if the man died and we did nothing to help him."

Jared gulped. "I hate fish. And naga are just huge, slimy, overgrown fish."

Farlin laughed. "What do we do now? I don't like the feeling of this ship – it feels like we're being watched. It makes me prickle. But equally, it's cold and dark in the water and we'd have a much better chance of reaching them in the daytime."

Jared nodded, stroking his chin which was covered in fuzz after not having shaved for a while. "We should stay. We have food, and shelter, and as long as we're both here together, one can keep watch. It's only a few hours until the sun rises anyway."

Farlin had to agree that his plan sounded sensible. So they sat there, miserably munching on the manna cakes – as morbid as it felt, they were starving, and they would prefer dry and crunchy cakes to the slightly wet ones in Jared's backpack. When they were done, Jared curled up by Farlin's feet and, using his pack as a pillow, drifted off to sleep. Farlin stayed awake, cautiously watching for any sign of naga activity, all the while feeling the tingling of lust and excitement as Jared's body pressed against him while he slept.

The night passed without incident – luckily, for Farlin had dropped right off to sleep after Jared and neither had been keeping watch for the last four hours before dawn. Farlin woke with the sunlight shimmering through the water, and found he had been lying on top of Jared all night. Worse, the other man had grabbed him unconsciously and pulled him down, holding him with his arm. He wanted to move as fast as possible, because Jared would probably flip out again if he saw the way they had slept. Gingerly, he removed Jared's hand and placed it on the floor, slipping away from his friend's warm body none too willingly.

"Come on, Jared," he said loudly, nudging the other with his foot. "We need to get going."

Jared murmured in his sleep and rolled onto his back, his side edging away from where Farlin had kicked him. Crouching down, Farlin poked Jared in the chest, and the other paladin woke instantly, and seeing Farlin kneeling over him he panicked and scrambled up. "What? What's happening?"

"Relax," Farlin said, his eyes wide. "We just need to leave."

"Right," Jared said, embarrassed, and proceeded to pack up his things. "Where should we be heading?"

Farlin knew he was changing the subject and decided not to pursue it. "Let's head west. We came from the east, and it's unlikely there's going to be anything back the way we came. That place is like an underwater graveyard."

His friend nodded, shivering at the thought. "Let's go, then. No time like the present."

Together, they lowered themselves into the water, now slightly warmer than it had been. Farlin had brought Taylor's log with him in the hope that if they found him, he could return it. If not...at least the man could be buried with his memories. The area around the boat was crystal clear in the morning sunshine, rays of light penetrating the surface of the ocean and surrounding them with sparkle. It was a far sight from the dark, foreboding mass they had encountered last night, and Farlin marvelled at how much the environment had changed. In fact, it was quite pretty. They forged onwards, heading south-west, enjoying the feeling of the sun on their backs, watching small glimmering fish dart to and fro. Jared hastily moved away from them, and Farlin laughed, bubbles streaking to the surface. In a way, they both loved the surroundings, as it gave them a reason to forget why they were travelling, and what situation their friends may be in. Though it was still at the forefront of their minds, it was easier to envision a happy ending when swimming in such a wonderful place.

Soon, they came in sight of a gaping chasm which yawned under the sea, going far deeper than Farlin could even make out. Not willing to swim too near it, they changed course and swam south, following the rim of the gap. Though the shimmering expanse of kelp and sand still brightened them, the chasm was a constant warning, undercurrents racing through it, threatening to pull the two paladins away, forbidding cliffs rising on the other side. Farlin shuddered. He hoped they didn't have to cross it – he didn't think he had the strength.

Engrossed by watching the chasm, they were both shocked when a voice called to them. "Paladins!"

Turning quickly to the source of the noise, Farlin was overjoyed to see Erunak waving to them from a small thicket of kelp near the edge of the gap. "Erunak!" he shouted. Jared, of course, did not have the ability to breathe or speak, so he nodded to the shaman, who promptly fiddled in his pack and produced the reagents for another Sea Legs spell. When he had cast it, Jared sighed in relief and dropped to the ocean floor. "I felt like I was going to die of exhaustion!" he exclaimed.

Erunak smiled sadly. "You come at a most unfortunate time, friends, though I can say I am glad you made the trip. I apologize for failing to send for you – you see, we had a small...situation...back at the _Briny Cutter._"

"We know," Farlin said, indicating his backpack. "We found Taylor's logbook. The naga came back, did they?"

"Indeed," Erunak said sadly. "They took every last one of us. I and my friend here," he said, gesturing to the tauren who stood silently before them, watching the conversation, "managed to break free and hide here. Alas, the elf, Taylor and the rest have gone. They will be within Nespirah."

"What's Nespirah?" Farlin found himself asking.

"A demi-god. She exists under the ocean's surface, far in the depths, a being of ancient power from the time of the Old Gods. Lately, though, the naga have subdued her with an orb wielded by their leader, and they mine her pearls with slaves captured from the fallen ships. I believe that is where our friends will be," Erunak explained. "Unfortunately, Nespirah grows angry. I and my fellow shaman can feel it. Soon she will break free and unleash her wrath on all inside of her, and that includes the innocent slaves that have been stealing her precious pearls."

Jared and Farlin exchanged a glance.

The shaman continued. "My friend, another tauren from the Earthen Ring, is already within Nespirah. He has been communicating with her. If he can hold her off until we escape, we may have a chance."

Farlin looked down at the sea floor, then up at Jared, who nodded, and finally back at Erunak. "Let's do it. We owe Tamri, and we can't avoid that duty."

"Very well," Erunak replied. "But first, you will need...transportation." He looked over at the female tauren, who grinned, and peered out over the abyss.


	8. Chapter 8

Farlin was frustrated beyond measure.

After having been subjected to a gruelling experience in which he was forced to ride a seahorse through the chasm, desperately clinging on for dear life, he had tamed the beast for his own. However, this didn't seem to mean much to it, as he was sure to have picked the most temperamental creature in the ocean and it bucked and twisted still and tried to go its own way. Fiercely he had to pull the reins back on course every time, and Jared would look back at him from his own, perfectly submissive creature and smirk. _God, his smirk is adorable, _Farlin thought as he wrestled his mount away from a piece of flotsam that had caught its attention and urged it forward. It snorted angrily but proceeded to catch up with the rest.

After about twenty minutes of this, Farlin's arms felt as though they were about to drop off from the sheer effort of pulling the strong creature about. He called out to Erunak. "How far away is Nespirah?"

The shaman glanced back at him and smiled. "You'll see her in a little while. She's hard to miss."

Farlin had no idea what to expect. He had rarely been outside the confines of Stormwind, apart from recently when the King had begun sending him on raids. He couldn't even imagine what a demi-god might look like, something so ancient it existed before even the elves did. He had never even seen a picture of one. His questions were answered as he forced his seahorse over the brow of a small hill and they all stopped to gaze in wonderment at Nespirah. She was vast – unspeakably vast – and covered in spines and ridges so she almost looked like part of the seafloor. The top of her shell was covered in glowing blue orbs that gave her a wondrous, ethereal glow, and vicious spikes prottuded from her body. Farlin could see her four large eyes glowing in the water, though they didn't seem focused on anything or anyone in particular. They looked sort of like fish eyes, yellowy brown with slitted pupils, but they were twice as big as him. He exhaled in pure amazement at the sight before him. And to think, the naga had enslaved such a beautiful thing and used it for harvesting precious gems! He felt rage rising within himself and had to push it back down before he exploded. He would help this poor, magnificent creature, and he would save his friends who were trapped inside her massive body.

The three riders looked at each other and, feeling a resolve settle inside him, Farlin pushed his mount forward. This time it raced away eagerly, bored from sitting still for so long. Jared and Erunak brought up the rear, and together they all approached the vast creature. Erunak stopped just before her massive eyeball and bowed, seeming to be communicating with her. Then he smiled gracefully and turned to the others. "She has allowed us entrance."

Then, motioning for them to follow, he swam round the side of Nespirah's head and began heading for a long pipe that stuck out from her body. Farlin assumed it was one of the creature's breathing passages, and followed the shaman inside. Jared hesitated, but allowed his seahorse to carry him forward. They had to dismiss the mounts once they were inside Nespirah, for the water simply dried up. Farlin was glad to be rid of his seahorse – irritating thing it was. It could go back to doing whatever it wanted to now, and he bore no sadness at its departure. Erunak's seahorse stayed dutifully put, ready to pick him up on the outward journey. The shaman petted it gently. "We will have need of you later, my friend. Make sure you are strong enough."

As they climbed the twisting passage, Farlin gazed at the pinkish walls of the tunnel. The flesh was clearly living, and he wondered if Nespirah in her vastness could even feel them walking along it, or if they were simply like three tiny ants on a giant's leg. Soon, they rounded a corner and emerged into the main body of the demi-god. It was like a huge, pink cavern, full of ridges and small hollows of flesh. The naga didn't notice them, busy as they were with extracting pearls and pulling them to and fro, but there were many, many of them, too many for Farlin to count, and he felt for the first time a sense of trepidation at the task ahead of them.

The air inside the beast was warm and humid, like a large greenhouse. Farlin wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead and followed Erunak as he led them cautiously round the side of Nespirah, sticking to the inner wall of her tough shell and trying to remain unnoticed by the naga. Farlin felt an unwelcome jolt of excitement as Jared's arm brushed him lightly as they edged around the wall, but shook the feeling off almost immediately. They had a job to do.

Eventually they came to a small chamber in the side of Nespirah, arriving there with no incident. Erunak motioned them inside and followed them as they ran in, checking once more behind them. Then his poise relaxed totally as he strode into the main part of the chamber. "Duarn!" he called.

A tauren emerged from the other exit of the small room. "Erunak," he rumbled pleasantly. "And I see you have brought company."

"Indeed," Erunak replied. "They have as much business here as us."

"I imagine so," Duarn replied, studying them carefully. Then he turned to the back of the chamber. "This is Nespirah's brain. I have found a way to communicate with her using crabs captured from the naga. She tells us she is being suppressed still by the orb – we must destroy the naga, build a force from the slaves they have imprisoned here, and march on the top of her shell, where we must kill Overseer Idra'kess and restore her control. Then she will expel the rest of the intruders from her body, once we have had a chance to escape."

Farlin looked over at Jared, who returned his glance, and swallowed. They had a lot of work to do.

"I have heard of a disturbance on the south side of the shell," Duarn continued, looking at the pair of paladins. "You my want to go and investigate it."

Erunak said nothing, merely nodded to dismiss them and turned with Duarn to observe the brain and its electrical currents, leaving them to exit the brain chamber and explore Nespirah themselves and find their missing friends.

"So...which way do you want to go?" Jared whispered. He seemed edgy around the naga, unwilling to attract any attention.

"Let's head south and free slaves along the way," Farlin replied in a low tone. "We might as well start on the tasks Duarn mentioned, and whatever it is causing problems on the south part of the shell might be useful."

"Or it could kill us," Jared murmured pessimistically, but followed Farlin anyway as he headed towards the centre of the shell.

The first naga to notice them was a sturdy overseer, peering down into a small ridge where four slaves worked at the pearls. He glanced up for a second and saw the intruders rushing towards him, and hissed, drawing his thin blade. Before they knew it he was in front of them, baring his fangs, and Farlin shouted angrily to draw his attention before he hacked and slashed at his scaly skin. Jared, drawing his two-handed mace, crept around the back of the naga as he was busy with Farlin and cracked him over the skull. He fell senseless to the floor and the two men grinned at each other. They had perfected battling together during training sessions in Stormwind. As a team, they were virtually indestructible.

Farlin looked over the rim of the pit. "Come on up," he said to the frightened people. He scanned their faces but there was nobody he recognised. A small drop of disappointment weighted on him, but he knew he could not expect to find Taylor or Tamri on the very first area. There were more than a hundred slaves in this place. He helped up two stocky dwarves, a fragile human woman and an orc, who bowed to him before running off in the direction of the exit. The others looked at him as if waiting for instructions.

"We're heading to the south of the shell," Jared explained to the frightened people. "We're going to be killing naga on the way and freeing more of you. If you want to come with us, hoist your picks. If not," he said kindly, looking at the woman, "there is a safe place over there." He pointed to the entrance to the brain chamber. She looked up at him shyly and, nodding, ran to the refuge. The dwarves shouldered their pickaxes and, with a determined expression, followed the two paladins as they fought their way across the room.

An hour later, there was still no sign of Tamri or the captain. Jared had a nasty cut on his arm which looked to be getting infected, a bluish-purple gunge collecting around the edges, and Farlin was worn from the humidity and his splitting headache – a naga had cracked him over the head with the butt of its sword. They had freed dozens of people, some Horde, some Alliance, and those of the Horde had all left them, not being able to understand their motives or their actions. Of the Alliance prisoners, about half had stayed to help their little crusade, while the others had sought out the shamans for healing and safety. Panting, Farlin peered ahead of them and saw the far wall rising above the pillars of flesh that supported the massive creature. Smiling, he nudged Jared, careful to avoid his injury. "Nearly there," he said wolfishly.

Jared chuckled humourlessly. "If we get there in one piece!"

They set off once more, systematically eradicating the naga. There had been no casualties among their small militia, only a few minor injuries which Farlin had been able to patch up easily with a touch of holy power. Some were clearly getting tired, though, as they were not battle-trained, and he had to accept that soon they would have to stop. He hoped to reach the southern part of the shell within the next hour, and then they could deal with whatever the disturbance was, and head back to Duarn for their next instruction.

Soon, though, Farlin and Jared came across the last small pit of slaves before the outside part of the shell rose up and the pearl mines ended. They could see picket spikes in the distance and thought the naga may have cordoned off the south area. Farlin began to help the little collection of people out of the ridge, and then he heard a voice he recognised, and looking down saw Tamri holding up his hand. He cheered at this, indicating the elf to Jared, and after they had hoisted him out of the rut they both hugged him at once, overjoyed to find him at last. He seemed to be healthy, if a little weary, and was just as pleased to be reunited with the two men. "I didn't know if you were coming. Everything happened very quickly – there were many, many naga, and they carried us all off. I was knocked unconscious and woke up in here, and immediately put to work. That was three days ago. I was storing my power, ready to escape – but now I see that was unnecessary." He smiled.

Farlin and Jared both grinned. "Of course we were coming – you saved _both_ our lives," Farlin said with a smile. "Men of the Light don't take that kind of a debt lightly."

Tamri said nothing, simply smiled back. Jared looked between the two, confused, but said nothing.

"Let's get going," Farlin said, turning to face the rest of the slaves, who had all sat down in tiredness. "We'll crest that ridge, and follow the rim of the shell to where those spikes have been put up. We need to find out what's going on there. After that, you can all rest. Jared and I are very grateful for your help. You've all done a great service to the Alliance and to the Light."

Seeming bolstered by this, the militia rose, hoisted their weapons once more, and set off after the two men and Tamri. They climbed unsteadily up the ridge at the back of the shell, but once they were up the air was much cooler in the shadow of the curved wall. They stuck to the very edge of Nespirah until they came upon the pickets, and then Farlin motioned for their soldiers to wait. He, Jared and Tamri crept closer and closer until they could peer around the small corner, and what greeted them was another welcoming sight. Captain James Taylor and a small contingent of shirtless, combat-ready soldiers were poised to attack. They had set up a little camp within the spikes, and had bundles of supplies and food stockpiled at the base of the wall.

"Captain Taylor," Tamri said, stepping out from their hidden position. The men whirled round and raised their fists, ready to defend their commander, but Taylor broke into a grin. "Stand down. He's a friend." He walked over to the elf and clasped his hand. "How did you manage to find us?"

"Actually," Farlin said, stepping out, "we did."

"Farlin! Jared!" Taylor exclaimed, as the other paladin followed Farlin's lead. "You came back, then? Where is Erunak? Did he live?"

"He's fine," Farlin replied. "He and Duarn are on the other side of Nespirah – they have formed a plan of attack. Duarn heard of a "small disturbance" at the south side of the shell and sent us to investigate. We...helped a few people on the way." He signalled to his soldiers and cautiously they all emerged from various hiding places to Taylor's astonished face. "That's how we found Tamri here. There are plenty more of us waiting with the shaman in the brain room."

"Not bad, Farlin," Taylor said, sizing him up. "You might make a fine leader of men one day."

"Oh, it wasn't all me," he said, feeling a little guilty, and pointed to Jared. "Jared did most of the real fighting."

The other paladin blushed. _God, he looked adorable when he blushed. _"I only helped, really."

"Well whoever it was, you've helped our position immeasurably," Taylor said. "We were the source of the...ahem...disturbance." He gestured past the pickets to where dozens of slain naga lay around the pearls they had mined. "We broke out and rebelled. One of them managed to raise the alarm, so we had a lot on our hands. We thought the creature we're in was asleep, so we tried to wake it up by attacking its more sensitive spots – but it didn't do anything, so we came back to camp to formulate a new plan for working our way across the shell. Then you showed up and made our lives a lot easier."

Farlin laughed. "We should get back to the shaman. They'll coordinate us for the final attack on Idra'kess – then Nespirah can take care of the rest of them."

It took them much less time to work their way back across Nespirah to the brain room. With the soldiers and Taylor in tow, any naga they encountered was quickly put to rest, while Tamri's magic surrounded them in protective shields made of pure mana energy. In about an hour, half the time it had taken to battle their way there, they had managed to make it back to the chamber. Proudly, Farlin and Jared took the lead as they strolled into the room, followed by nearly thirty slaves, soldiers and Taylor and Tamri bringing up the rear of their little patrol.

Erunak and Duarn applauded as they saw the success of their mission. "Good work, young ones," Duarn rumbled appreciatively.

The militia dropped to the floor beside their less battle-ready comrades and rested, drinking and eating the refreshments Tamri conjured up for them. Farlin, Jared, Taylor, Erunak and Duarn stood in a huddle by the brain, joined by the mage once he had finished tending to their allies.

"We have some strong men and women there," he observed in his deep voice. "They will be useful in the coming battle."

"Indeed," Erunak agreed. "We have been communicating with Nespirah, and she had warned us of Idra'kess's power. She has told us that if you manage to weaken the naga leader, she can help you finish her off."

"Excellent," Taylor interjected. "Who will be leading the force?"

"You," Farlin replied, before anyone could nominate him. He didn't feel ready to lead a whole battle force, and besides, Jared had done as much as he to free the slaves. "You're a seasoned captain and commander – who better to lead us into a fight?"

Taylor grinned. "Very well."

Half an hour later, they were all assembled and healed, and the cut on Jared's arm had been bandaged and sewn by Tamri. The final assault would be led by Captain Taylor, and they would storm the naga in her chamber at the top of Nespirah's shell. First the Alliance force would initiate the battle, to distract the naga, and while she was dealing with them, Tamri and Farlin would sneak round to the left, and Jared and Taylor to the right, and they would creep behind her and force the assault. The shaman would not be joining them in the fight, as they would remain in contact with Nespirah, preparing for her intervention. When she awoke and destroyed Idra'kess, they would rally to the remainder of the force and escort them from the body of the demi-god in time to escape her wrath.

"Follow, men! Today we destroy the naga, and we take back our freedom!" Taylor yelled, and marched out of the chamber, the soldiers falling into ranks behind him. All the freed slaves were in the force, even those who had been unwilling to fight earlier, inspired by Taylor's leadership and the thought of taking out the leader. They marched up to the tunnel, and through the twisting passageway, exiting into a large chamber.

The orb glowed ominously in the middle of the room, and the Overseer was situated at the back, her focus only on the object, flanked by two spellcasters. They noticed the intrusion immediately and shrieked in their race's fashion, beginning to charge up harmful spells. The infantry roared and charged into the fight, quickly dispatching the two weaker naga and pulling the Overseer away from the orb. As soon as she turned her focus away, Farlin felt the floor beneath his feet begin to rumble. He smiled. Nespirah was waking up.

He looked over at Tamri, who was waiting for Taylor's signal. The commander glanced over at them and nodded – the mage began to creep forward, masked by the shadows. Farlin followed suit, sneaking next to the powerful elf. He could see Taylor and Jared on the other side of the chamber, and he found himself praying they would survive.

Their entrance to the fight was short and brutal. Idra'kess was already overwhelmed by the sheer number of people who were attacking her. Farlin sliced open her spiny back with his blade, and she hissed in pain and swung to face him, claws rising up to cast a spell. Just as she was about to finish channelling, Farlin saw Jared yell and come to his defence, mace flying through the air as he winded her, interrupting her spellcasting and stunning her momentarily. As she was recovering, Tamri was charging up a powerful fire spell, but as he released it, her eyes glinted and she threw up a shield around herself. Tamri's spell reflected back onto him and, before he could do anything, slammed into his chest. His eyes widened in shock and pain as the fire burnt him, and he was thrown backwards into the wall. Farlin yelled in angst and fear for his friend, and tried futilely to slash at the Overseer's shield. She laughed, high and cold, at his vain efforts. Jared and Taylor stood by, shocked and listless in the face of Tamri's fate.

Just then, a massive shudder reverberated through the chamber, and the fleshy ground beneath them bubbled and groaned as living pieces of Nespirah rose up from her shell. Idra'kess screamed and slithered back towards her orb, but it was no use – Taylor jumped in the way of her, regaining control, and smashed it to pieces with his shield. The ground literally turned sideways at the final loss of control and they were all thrown backwards into the wall. Farlin was thrown next to Tamri, who was groaning and twisting. Nespirah was taking her vengeance on the naga who had enslaved her – they could hear the cries of the naga below them as they were smothered by her power.

"Farlin..." Tamri said weakly, and the paladin turned to his friend. "Take this." He pulled a small object out of a pocket in his robe, and thrust it into Farlin's hand. "Take it...to Elanna. She lives in Darnassus. Tell her...I always loved her..."

"Tell her yourself!" Farlin shouted, his eyes brimming with tears. He refused to accept Tamri was dying. "You can take it to her when we get out of here!" He tried to shove the item back at the elf, but he just smiled calmly and shook his head.

"I go to Elune, now, paladin," he said, and settled back, his face pale. "Farewell."

"NO!" Farlin yelled, tears now spilling across his face. "Not like this...not like this!" He was rambling now, he knew it, but he couldn't help himself. He could not just allow the elf to die. The elf who had saved his future, who had made him accept his destiny, and who had trusted him to the end. He could not accept that he was gone.

Suddenly, Erunak's face appeared beside his tear-stained one. "Come, Farlin, we must leave now! Nespirah awakens!"

He allowed himself to be picked up by the shaman and led away from the corpse of Idra'kess, down the tunnel and back across Nespirah's shell. He blearily realised that Taylor had been injured, and was being carried by Duarn, while Jared followed the tauren doggedly. So everyone else had lived. At least his prayers for Jared had come true. He thought of Tamri's body, lying in the chamber, about to be engulfed by Nespirah's vengeance, and he cried out. "We have to go back...for Tamri!"

"We cannot," Erunak said, never slowing his pace. "He is gone, and we are, as yet, still here. Let us not sacrifice ourselves for the dead."

They reached the passageway that marked the exit of Nespirah's body, and Erunak's seahorse was waiting patiently for them. It whinnied at their arrival, and Farlin found himself and Jared pushed onto the mount, and suddenly they were being whisked away. Erunak and Duarn, still holding Captain Taylor, were close behind them. He looked back and saw Nespirah, her blue orbs awakened fully, her eyes focused and intelligent. She seemed to be thanking them, but Farlin was filled with sorrow, and could not indulge the feeling of victory. He dropped his head to Jared's back and wept.

**Hi all :) thanks very much for the reviews, I read every one and they really brighten my day!**

**Keep them coming!**

**I have big plans for this plotline, will continue updating, however got exams coming up so expect it to be a little slower :(**

**Oh and on a side note, sorry for the length of this chapter! I got into it. Next chapter's going to be a good one :)**


	9. Chapter 9

The seahorse dropped them off at Silver Tide Hollow, a small cave fashioned into a headquarters by the Earthen Ring in the region. Farlin found himself being lifted off its back by Jared and set on his feet, and he wobbled over to a congregation of varied shaman, all of whom sensed what had transpired within the demi-god's shell. He dropped to the ground beside them and took some food that was offered to him wordlessly. He felt Jared slump down beside him and sit silently. Nobody offered them pity, or empathy – they simply understood. And Farlin was thankful for that.

A few minutes later, a splash at the entrance of the cave stirred Farlin from his reverie, and he saw Duarn pulling his heavy body through the water, bearing James Taylor in his arms. The human looked fragile next to the mighty tauren, but the shaman's eyes were soft as he gently knelt and placed the captain beside his comrades. "He will live," the tauren said sadly, "but at a price." He indicated Taylor's left leg, which had been severed below the knee. "His lacerations from the shattering of the orb were too great. I did what had to be done to save his life."

"Thank you," was all that Farlin could muster. He was still distraught by the loss of Tamri, still raw and fresh, but he was grateful that only one of their company had to be sacrificed. At least they had not lost Taylor as well. And Jared, Jared had survived – he was sitting beside Farlin, whole and alive. This, Farlin was truly thankful for – as stricken as he was with grief for Tamri, it would have been multitudes worse if he had lost Jared. He probably would have followed him into the Nether.

Duarn nodded and left them to themselves, Taylor still unconscious beside them. Dimly, Farlin remembered he still held the Captain's log, and he found himself pulling it out of his pack and leafing to the end. He searched around for something to write with, suddenly with an urgency. A shaman noticed him and among the supplies in the cave found a quill, which he presented to Farlin along with a bottle of enchanted ink. The paladin nodded in thanks, still unable to speak properly, and set to documenting the horrific events that had transpired in Nespirah. Reliving it all as he wrote it down, he felt hot tears slide once more down his cheeks, but steeled his resolve. He _had _to finish this, to honour the elf's memory. He had to follow his duty.

When he had finished, he laid down the quill and silently passed the book to Jared, who took it and read the pages that Farlin had hastily scrawled out. The other paladin nodded and handed it back. He had not known Tamri, Farlin realised at that moment, and could not be feeling the same as he. Yes, Jared owed the mage a life debt, and he had met him briefly in Nespirah, but he had never truly known who he has as person. With a shock, Farlin realised he should have seen this coming. He remembered snippets of the conversation from days before, by that crackling fire as the shadows danced on the cave walls. _"Had the ceremony gone ahead, I would have survived this trip, and returned to Darnassus to live out my life."_ Only now, looking back, did Farlin see the true meaning behind the elf's words, and as this new realisation hit, a fresh wave of grief rolled over him.

Another splashing at the entrance announced the arrival of Erunak. He looked worn and broken, and he came straight over to the trio of men. "I have gathered the remainder of our allies, and put them on a merchant ship bound for Stormwind. They deserve a hero's welcome. Many have been apart from their families for some years." He spoke slowly and steadily. "The sailors on the vessel told me they have another convoy that will be passing by in two days' time. I would like you to take Captain Taylor and bring him home. I think your time here has come to an end. There has been too much loss already." With that, he stood and left them. It had been an order, not a request.

Jared spoke for the first time. "At least we'll be out of here. That much we have to be thankful for."

"Yes," replied Farlin quietly. His mind was not only on Tamri, as the man he loved sat beside him and shared in his sorrow, purely for his sake. His mind drifted into thoughts he had not allowed himself to consider since his admission of his sexuality to Jared. He felt that there was a void in his life, now that the elf had gone – he had only known him a few days, but the impression he had left on Farlin had been so monumental. He had taught Farlin to accept himself, and for that he would always remember and honour the man's memory.

With a jolt, he remembered the small object Tamri had given him, and fished about in his pockets, hoping that it was still there. When his fingers closed around it, he sighed with relief, and drew it out to inspect it. Jared leaned in curiously. It was a beautiful gem, dark onyx with a shimmering gloss on it that had a touch of magical mana energy. It had no words on it, but it emanated an aura akin to Tamri's, and Farlin felt the mage's loss afresh.

"It's a mana gem," Jared whispered quietly, taking it from Farlin to roll it in his hands. "I've seen these before. They're formed of a mage's pure essence, his life energy. A little of Tamri is still in that gem."

"So..." Farlin looked up hopefully, but Jared shook his head. "It isn't a soulstone. He can't be brought back. It's just a reminder of what he once was, and in some form he'll always be in it." He handed the gem back to Farlin and stood up, walking over to the supplies on the other side of the cave and selecting two pieces of meat from the pile. He brought them back to where his friend sat and they munched on it together, Farlin beginning to recover from the shock of Tamri's death but his emotions still whirling and roiling inside him.

Two days passed in a mix of wild, blurry activity and long periods of stillness. The Earthen Ring catered well for their charges, bringing them food and water and caring for them. Jared's arm healed up well, and as time passed Farlin found that each morning brought a little more reprieve from the aching hole that Tamri's death had left. Taylor had awoken a few hours after being brought in, and though he was still recovering from the shock at the severity of his injury, he had accepted his fate quietly and was content to wait for the boat, wrapped up in his own thoughts, occasionally flexing the stump of his leg experimentally.

Eventually, though, the morning of the third day dawned, and the men were all awoken early by Erunak peering down at them. "Come," he said, "we must depart."

Jared and Farlin stood, yawning, and gathered their possessions. Farlin had strung Tamri's mana gem on a piece of rope he had salvaged from the supplies in the cave, and hung it around his neck, ensuring he didn't misplace it. Neither of them wore their platemail armour, feeling there was no need to, and instead slung it in their packs. Taylor sat up and gratefully accepted their help as he levered himself up, and took hold of the makeshift crutch the shaman had crafted for him. He would be able to obtain a real one when they arrived back in Stormwind.

Erunak, too, prepared a pack, and when questioned he replied, "I, too, have a journey to make from here. I must join Neptulon in the battle against the naga who are taking control of the Throne of the Tides. The plane of water must be protected from their takeover, or the elements will be angered beyond control. The elemental planes are in enough turmoil after the collapse of the World Pillar in Deepholm – any more and we could find Azeroth ravaged by angered spirits."

Farlin raised an eyebrow. "That's all we need."

"Quite," Erunak replied, and after that the little company were silent. Each had his mind on something different, some monumental idea or niggling thought that had finally been brought to bear – something they would all have to tackle.

The shaman took them to his seahorse which remained outside of the cave, snuffling gently, and placed all three men on its back. Sadly, he waved goodbye to his pet as it raced away, swimming hard and fast for the surface of the ocean many miles above them. Farlin, seated at the back of the beast's saddle, watched forlornly as the sanctuary of the shaman grew fainter below them, and Erunak's form became tiny, until he stopped waving and dived away below the cave. He wondered if that was the last he would ever see of the Earthen Ring Broken. He hoped not – Erunak had become a valued ally and he prayed to the Light for his friend's victory against the naga forces.

After an hour or so, the seahorse arrived at a small island situated far, far above the cave, and watched them all silently as they disembarked. Farlin assumed this was where the ship would arrive to pick them up, and helped Jared lift the Captain off of the creature's back, setting him gently on the shore of the little sandy beach, ensuring he was stable with his crutch, before turning back to the seahorse to thank it – but it had already disappeared beneath the slowly rolling waves, leaving only a ripple in its wake.

Farlin turned to the other two men. "This is it, then," he said, gesturing at the plot of land. It was bare, apart from a single palm tree, and covered in hot white sand. The sea was turquoise surrounding it, and he felt almost like he was in a tropical paradise, if not for the lack of any real vegetation. Jared smiled wearily and sat down beside Taylor, and Farlin crossed to join them. Not much was said between them as they waited for the ship to arrive – each man had his own problems to worry about. Particularly Farlin, who couldn't help glancing over at Jared every two minutes, determined to find a time to tell his friend the truth. He owed it to the elf who had helped him see it.

Not long after they had been dropped off, the sound of a horn in the distance made them all look over to the horizon, where they were greeted with the welcome sight of a boat sailing towards their little island. Jared and Farlin stood and jumped and waved frantically, and it changed course to aim for them. However, as it got closer, they could see it was a very small boat – only enough for five or six people to board. It rolled up onto the shore and they went to greet it, exchanging worried glances. Would it be able to carry them?

"'Allo, there, mates," one of the crew shouted from the deck. "You be needin' a-rescuing?"

"We were supposed to be collected here by a merchant ship today," Farlin told him.

"Aye, I know o' the one you mean. You's the paladins, ain'tcha? See, thing is, we was goin'ta come an' getcha, but the damn Horde shot a bloody cannonball through our ship. So we 'ad to abandon 'er, and here we are but we only got room for one 'o ya. The others is gonna have to wait till later on – there's another merchant ship passin' by here then."

Farlin and Jared exchanged a glance, both knowing without a doubt who had to go first. "Take him," Farlin said, voicing both their thoughts as he gestured to Taylor. "He needs to get home fast."

When they explained the situation to Taylor, he was very upset, claiming he wouldn't leave his men until they were all to safety, but eventually they talked him round, and he agreed he needed to seek attention from a qualified priest. Jared supported the commander as he climbed onto the deck with a soft expression on his face, like that of a nursemaid. He smiled as he saw his charge was comfortable, and stepped back, pushing the boat back out to sea with his foot, as Farlin watched silently. The crewman grinned as the ship steered its way out of range of the island and sailed off into the sun, Taylor waving frantically at them as he disappeared from sight.

Then they were alone on the island. Farlin knew that this was his chance. But before he could say anything, Jared stood up and walked away to the edge of the island, staring out to sea. "What's wrong?" Farlin asked him in concern.

"I don't know," Jared replied without turning round, his voice betraying confusion. "You know that feeling when, you think your life's mapped out for you, and you realise that actually, that's not what you want?"

"I know it very well," replied Farlin.

"I have it now. I keep thinking, am I really meant to be a warrior? I know I'm destined to follow the Light – but – I'm not good in battle. Only with you, really. I don't like fighting or killing. I like looking after people – being with Taylor these last few days made me realise that. It's got me thinking that maybe I should look into becoming a priest – a healer." Jared still hadn't turned round.

"Maybe you should," Farlin replied, and before his friend could say anything else, he blurted out, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" the other paladin queried, still looking out to sea.

"I..." Farlin found he was lost for words. Taken by a sudden urge, he stood up, and started walking towards his friend, and suddenly his mind flashed with deja vu.

_The crashing waves broke on the sultry white sand, forming a beautiful cascade of water and shimmering light. The entire surface of the sea glimmered in the scorching sunlight for miles around, causing Farlin to shield his eyes against the glare. Turning, he saw behind him a long strip of beach, bare and red hot from the heat of the unforgiving sunlight. A figure stood at the end of the island, his back to the paladin. Farlin began to walk slowly towards him, and as his feet burned on the sandy surface he realised he was wearing only his leather hunting pants. _

It was his dream. Except, now, it was becoming reality – and finally Farlin knew what the ending would be, as he gazed at himself and slowly took off his hunting shirt. The figure was Jared – but instead of it turning dark, the sun was still high in the sky, and as the figure turned towards him like it always did, he knew what to do. He was right in front of his friend now, shirtless, and he stared in Jared's slightly suspicious eyes. _Now, or never, Farlin, _he told himself.

"Just let me try something," he said quietly, and before Jared could respond he gripped the other paladin's silky hair in his hand and brought their faces together in a demanding, passionate kiss. He lost himself completely in the feeling of his hot lips against Jared's, the feeling he had craved for so long. He pushed his body against the other paladin's, feeling his manhood come alive with fire at the other man's body touching it, running his arms up and down his friend's back, feeling nothing except himself, and Jared, and their heated embrace. It was heaven. He felt Jared struggle against him, and presuming his friend needed air, broke the kiss and stepped back, his expression heated.

He got the shock of his life.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jared yelled, his face bright red with embarrassment and anger.

Farlin felt himself deflate, his heart falling a hundred storeys through the floor and back down to Silver Tide Hollow. "I thought..."

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong, didn't you?" Jared interrupted him, his face livid, as he drew his fingers across his mouth, flicking the saliva to the floor contemptuously and spitting at Farlin's feet. "I'm not fucking QUEER like you!"

"Shit," Farlin said, dropping to his knees, and placing his head in his hands, unable to face Jared's fury. What had he done? He had convinced himself that everything was following a path...the dream, and Tamri's death, and the island...he thought everything was coming to an end.

Jared stormed away, furious, shouting back over his shoulder, "Don't you ever come near me again. I trusted you. I _trusted _you," he spat, "and you..." he couldn't even finish his sentence, hissing at Farlin and turning his gaze away.

Farlin was in turmoil. He had been so sure that this was his chance, and that Jared would accept him – but he had been wrong, so very wrong, and now the man he loved wanted nothing to do with him, and his only other friend in the world was dead. He didn't know what to think, or do – he wanted to get away from this island, and go home – and from there he didn't know. He wouldn't be able to stay in the order – he was sure now that Jared would reveal his secret, and he would be shunned. Perhaps he could start again, in Darnassus; he would go there to give Elanna the gem, and he would stay there and build a life for himself away from the judging eyes of Stormwind. But Jared would still hate him. And that thought pierced him like a knife in his chest, burning a blade of sorrow into his already broken heart.

**Don't worry guys – this isn't the end. That's all I'm gonna say for now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys :)**

**Sorry this took so long to update, lots of exams going on and I'm moving house on Saturday. No broadband for a while, so I'll probably finish this in the meantime and upload the last few chapters all at once when I get the internet back. :)**

**Lots of loves to all readers and reviewers!**

Farlin could hardly believe what he was about to do. As he stood there, the entire hall of people staring up at him expectantly, silent but for the faint music of the wind chimes outside the door, he swallowed in trepidation and opened his mouth. Before he could begin to speak, the events of the last seven days came to the forefront of his mind, burning images into his brain. He remembered the direct line of eventualities that had led to this very moment.

They had arrived back a week ago. James Taylor had arrived before them, and had told the tale of his capture and rescue to King Wrynn, who had personally requested an audience with the captain whom everyone had believed to be dead at sea. When he heard of the paladins' actions inside Nespirah, he had sent Prince Anduin to the docks to greet them from their vessel, which he did amid a storm of cheers and flowers from those spectators who had gathered for their return after the heroic story had been told to the masses. With Taylor's personal recommendation, Farlin and Jared had been promoted to lieutenants, and each had received a medal of honor from the King himself. They were still heroes, hailed in the streets and given discounts at every store. Ted had clapped Farlin heartily on the back and given him an ale on the house. Everyone in Stormwind loved them. Taylor himself had been given a handsome veteran's benefit and his own house in the newly created farms by the Earthshrine, and a healer was sent daily to tend to him. Though he was still slightly in shock and distraught about the loss of his limbs, he was getting accustomed to his new life and was enjoying the fame that the excursion had brought him. Jared, being fairly quiet by nature, was unused to being lauded in such a way and had mostly kept to his quarters in the last seven days.

Despite their newfound glory, Farlin was still distraught from the emotional sorrows that wrung his heart. Tamri's sacrifice had left him so confused, in a whirl of emotions and pain, that he had not known what to do – just that he wanted to be out of that cave. The event had been a catalyst to the sequence that had followed, leaving the poor paladin in one hell of a mess. He had made a very unwise move on Jared, only to be rebuffed, and left in disgrace. Though Jared had not told anyone of his true sexuality yet, Farlin was certain that soon enough he would spill the truth. He lived in fear of that moment all the time, causing his sleep-deprived nights to return, except now he was too afraid to wander Stormwind because he was scared of being discovered. Far from helping him further accept himself, Jared's rejection had thrown his whole life into question, and now he could not rest easy in fear of what he was and what people might say. Every time he saw the other paladin, he gulped and looked at the floor, unwilling to meet his eyes and see the hatred in them. He could feel the palpable awkwardness between them and Jared was clearly no longer comfortable in his presence. They had not spoken, both still confused and upset about the experience on the island. Every day he cursed himself for his rash actions, but there was no turning back time, and he knew he could never expect Jared's forgiveness.

It was this realisation that had convinced him to do what he was about to do. The knowledge that his best friend and the love of his life was for all intents and purposes dead to him, and that he could never exist in such a society where his career, his family and his soul all fought each other and were tearing him apart. He had to get away, to go somewhere else, away from the city. And so he had decided to tie up all his loose ends. He had sorted out his finances, withdrawn everything he owned from the bank, gathered and packed his possessions, and said his goodbyes to Ted and Taylor. He had asked them not to say anything about it, merely claiming that it was a pilgrimage to Darnassus in order to give Elanna the amulet and find peace in the Temple of the Moon. They had accepted that story without question. He wanted so desperately to say goodbye to Jared but the thoughts of what the other paladin would have to say to him had made him quail. He was sorry to leave with the last memory being of Jared's fury, but he did not feel there was anything to do about the situation now. It was a lost cause. So, he had marched up to the Cathedral of Light, bag outside on the steps, and flung open the doors, and now, he was ready to say his final goodbye.

There he stood, in front of twenty-five senior officers and commanders in the Order, and his father, who was standing at the back of the hall looking down at him sternly. He drew a breath, let it out slowly, and looked his father full in the face. "I'm leaving."

There was a collective gasp of shock around the table as they absorbed this, but Farlin wasn't done. He let them take this in for a second, then launched into the rest of his hastily prepared speech, which all seemed to be rushing out very fast as he faced his father and his worst fear.

"I'm leaving Stormwind and I'm going elsewhere. First, I plan to go to Darnassus and fulfil Tamri's dying wish, and to find peace in myself. Then, I don't know where I'm going. But I know now my calling lies outside of Stormwind, outside of this city and these people. I came, father, to say goodbye."

At first Greystorm said nothing. He turned his back on his son and his form slowly expanded and deflated as he breathed heavily, trying to control his anger. Then, he turned back, anger blazing in his eyes, and hissed, "Why?"

"I can't be a paladin anymore, Greystorm," Farlin said steadily. Inside he was trembling as he had done as a child, forcing down the fright that would turn into tears. Externally, he steeled his jaw, and taking a glance around the table, Tamri's face before him as he had come to terms with himself, he finally announced the sentence that would change his life forever. "I'm gay."

The entire room went deathly silent. All eyes turned to Greystorm, who stood indecipherable at the back of the chamber, fixated on his only son, breathing quietly and slowly. When he spoke, his voice was one of barely controlled calm. "Everybody, out."

People began to shuffle, drawing back chairs and picking up swords. "I SAID OUT!" yelled Greystorm, finally losing his temper, and they scattered, barely glancing at Farlin as he stood in the doorway, pushing past him in their haste to get away from Greystorm's wrath.

Then it was just Farlin and his father, alone in the huge cathedral, and strangely Farlin felt very calm and placid.

"What – the – FUCK – are you trying to do to me?" shouted Greystorm, marching up to Farlin and screaming right in his face. In his eyes Farlin could see unbridled anger mixed with embarrassment and sadness. There was not a hint of empathy, and in that second he knew he had made the right decision – this man did not care for him. He cared only for his own reputation.

He whirled around, cloak flying behind him, pacing back and forth, his feet stamping on the stone floor and creating echoes upon echoes that reverberated from the walls of the building. Then he stopped and resumed his position right in front of his son's face. "How DARE you embarrass me in this way! How DARE you come in here and say such things in front of such people! How DARE you tell me, ME, your own father, that you are..." he spat the word out viciously, "_gay._"

Farlin still said nothing, just met his father's gaze solidly.

"You have disgraced yourself and the whole Order. Our family name is tarnished forever! By now those gossiping busybodies will have told the whole city. We're ruined! I'll be demoted. And you," he advanced on Farlin menacingly, "_you _have no idea what kind of punishment I have in store."

"That's the thing, Greystorm," Farlin said, swallowing his nerves. "You can't punish me. I'm no longer a paladin. I've renounced my ties to the order. You have no hold on me anymore."

"After all I have done for you, boy," Greystorm hissed, eyes slitted, "this is how you choose to thank me? To throw back my training, my advice and my tutelage, and choose a life of sin and debauchery with the scum of the world? To reject a father's love?"

"You never loved anyone but yourself," Farlin spat. "Not...even...Mother."

At that, Greystorm cried out in rage and drew his weapon, swinging it directly at Farlin's throat. He brought up his own blade to parry the attack, shocked that his father would draw his blade against him, but energised by the adrenaline pumping through his veins and the thrill of a final confrontation with this vile man who he now saw was selfish, egotistic and had never cared a jot for Falin or his future – only for upholding his own precious family name.

The two duelled around the chamber, dodging and blocking each other's blows, each intent on overpowering the other. Greystorm had the advantage of strength and experience, but he was much older and Farlin had more agility. He could see where his father would strike – Greystorm was predictable and used the same sequence of attacks on every foe; it was the sequence he had taught Farlin when he was a young boy learning to become a paladin. Now, younger and older faced each other in battle, roaring in fury, their blades a whirl of metal and flashing light as they imbued their swings with retribution and vengeance. The sounds of fighting echoed around the chamber.

Alarmed at the noise, the sentries outside had called for aid, and now the twenty-five officers and commanders, as well as a handful of guards and a large proportion of the population of the Cathedral District were standing at the doorway, open-mouthed, unable to do anything but watch the titanic battle unfolding before them, in which neither could outmanoeuvre the other. More and more people congregated, but there was nobody who dared intervene – the fight was ferocious and there was nobody who had enough skill to pull them apart.

Eventually, Farlin could see his father beginning to tire. His swings became heavier and he was slower on his feet. He had never had this much trouble fighting anyone before, Farlin thought with pride, and knew he had proved to himself what he needed to. That even with the way he was, he could be a good paladin – a good fighter – and draw blades against the best of the best. Just then, Greystorm stumbled, and instantly Farlin backhanded him with the pommel of his sword, knocking the man's weapon from his hands, barged him down with his shoulder and brought the point of his blade to his father's throat. He had won.

Greystorm looked up at him, the anger not abating from his eyes, snarling in fury and with the sting of embarrassment in his face at being beaten by his own son – at being beaten by someone like that. Slowly, Farlin drew his blade away, sheathing it, though he kept his foot on his father's chest. "I am the only one worthy of the surname Greystorm now," he said, keeping his eyes locked on the man beneath him, before kicking him away heavily. The defeated man rolled over, coughing, and Farlin turned to the door.

About fifty people stood gaping at him in the entranceway, a crowd of soldiers, citizens and paladins all amazed at the spectacle they had just witnessed. At the head of the crowd, staring at him in disbelief was Jared. Farlin walked slowly up to him and took him by the shoulder, and the other man was too stunned to respond. "Friends 'till the end, Jared," he said, and handed him Taylor's logbook, which he looked down at blankly.

Then, with a last longing look at the man who he would have loved, Farlin pushed his way through the crowd and, slinging his bag over his shoulder, walked out of the District and out of the city, a hundred eyes following his receding figure. Well, he thought, at least I've gone out with a bang. He turned his eyes to the horizon and followed the path winding through Elwynn Forest towards the Duskwood.

What he didn't see was, later that night, Jared lying awake. He didn't see the other paladin get up and pick up the captain's log that Farlin had given him. He didn't see him read through it, and find the marked page at the end, that had two things written on the blank sheet – "I will always love you," along with Elanna's address in Darnassus. He didn't see Jared reading it over and over, before slowly packing a bag, putting on his armour and slipping out of his door. He didn't see him leaving the city, the logbook still in his hands, and treading the same path Farlin had earlier that day. He didn't see Jared following his footsteps, determined to see out the rest of this story with him.


	11. Chapter 11

It was a long way to Darnassus, and Farlin was forced to traverse a very roundabout route since the recent cataclysm had caused major changes. Stranglethorn Vale was split in two, and was much more difficult to cut through since a lot of the paths had disappeared. When he reached Booty Bay to catch the boat, he heard news that it had also split the Barrens in half. In Ratchet the goblins were in a panic, all worried about losing money and land and attempting to gather their resources and sell their shares, so he was largely ignored in the bustle. Throughout the rest of the Barrens, though, the Horde soldiers that occupied the area had become even more vigilant. What was worse, after dodging miles of outposts and wooden structures in the coarse yellow grasslands, Farlin had reached the safety of Ashenvale's trees only to find the Horde had advanced there as well, driving the Alliance back out of the eastern half of the forest. The logging camp had been extended dramatically; Farlin had hidden behind a bush and watched in horror as, one after another, a line of beautiful, ancient trees were felled and dragged away for lumber. Shaking his head in dismay, he turned sadly from the sight and sneaked away into the southern part of the forest, which was mountainous and easier to hide in.

Now, he sat with his hands warming by a small campfire, and some roasted wolf kabobs turning on a spit. He had killed and gutted a few of the creatures that had crossed his path, figuring the meat would be useful and well worth the extra time it had taken to procure. The forest was gloomy and foreboding by night, the sky obscured by the spreading leaves of the treetops, and Farlin shivered involuntarily and scooted closer to his fire, feeling vaguely claustrophobic. He thought he felt eyes on him, watching from the undergrowth, but he brushed off the feeling, marking it down to paranoia in the creepy forest. He slipped one of the kabobs off the spit and began to munch on it hungrily, unaware of the gaze that still followed his every movement.

Farlin had not thought about the events that had happened in the last month at all since setting off. He had closed himself off to the pain and focused only on making it to Darnassus, to finally get closure on Tamri's death and be able to mourn him properly. It had become something of a quest, which absorbed his attention and his feelings and which forced him to concentrate on nothing else. What would happen when it was over, he didn't know. He preferred not to look that far ahead; his life had become too tumultuous, his emotions scattered and confusing, and this mission gave him direction, which he was glad of. In a way, he almost didn't want to get there as quickly as he was – completing this journey meant facing the rest of his troubles and he didn't think he was strong enough for that.

A rustling to his left stirred the undergrowth and he jumped back, alarmed, eyes on the bushes. He had had the feeling of being watched for a while now, and convinced he was being stalked by some sort of forest cat, he grabbed his sword from the ground and brandished it at the greenery. Seconds later, it clattered heavily to the ground as his arm went limp and his jaw dropped. Jared emerged from the bush, holding his hands up warily, eyes fixed on Farlin's. He could not believe his ex-friend had followed him this far – at first, he thought he was hallucinating, but then he saw the logbook in the side of Jared's pack and knew it was for real.

He didn't know how to react. Why had Jared followed him? He was almost suspicious. Jared said nothing, just dropped his pack beside Farlin's and sat by the fire. Farlin joined him and there was a somewhat tense silence, Farlin fidgeting uncomfortably, burdened by a hundred questions, Jared seemingly unconcerned, warming himself by the campfire. Eventually, though, he looked over at Farlin and broke the silence which seemed to him to have gone on forever. "Hey."

"Hi," replied Farlin breathlessly, unsure what to do next. Seeing Jared caused a rush of confusion and feelings he had buried along this trip to come surging back, and he was bewildered by his appearance which only furthered his dilemma. He knew he loved Jared, but wasn't allowed to – and as far as he knew Jared didn't even like him anymore. Why had he come?

The other man was in no mood to answer questions, though; after another quarter of an hour, he stood up, walked away from the fire and curled up next to his backpack to sleep. Farlin was totally thrown off by this and didn't know what to do next – after a while he gave in to his tiredness and did the same. As he settled down for the night, he called over his shoulder. "'Night, Jared."

"'Night, Farlin," came the sleepy reply, and secretly Farlin smiled. It didn't matter how or why he had come – at least until the morning. What mattered was it looked like Jared was here to stay. He had somehow gotten his old friend back.

The next morning, Farlin awoke to the smell of freshly baked bread, and bolted upright, eager for food. Jared, it seemed, had been up for a while, and had prepared toasted grainbread and eggs. He handed a plate over to Farlin, who thanked him and eagerly devoured the contents. Still no conversation passed between the two, and Farlin was bordering on suspicion again by the time they kicked out the fire and rose to continue. Why would Jared not speak to him?

The walk through the forests became much easier once they passed into the western half of the zone. There were fewer Horde around, which made it much easier to travel without having to dodge away from the road, and the creatures were a lot less hostile than many in the eastern half, for which Farlin was grateful. He was in such a whirl of confusion, so removed from his solemn, determined mood yesterday, that he didn't think he was up to much fighting. There was too much to think about.

He was startled when Jared broke the silence once more. "I'm sorry."

Farlin looked over at him, but continued walking, waiting for him to say more. Jared took a deep breath and a prepared speech tumbled out of his mouth, something he had probably been working on the whole trip.

"I'm sorry for everything. The way I treated you in Vash'jir, after everything you'd done for me – I shouldn't have overreacted like that." Farlin tried to wave it off and say it was his fault, but Jared interrupted him and barrelled on, anxious to get the words out. "I just didn't know what to think. I mean, it's wrong, feeling like that about men, isn't it? That's what I was always told. But to find out that you were...like that...was troubling for me. How could we still be friends when I knew? Men like that aren't supposed to be paladins – and in Stormwind, you're lucky to get by if anyone finds out. Which is why, when you kissed me, all that came to a head and just made me light up with rage, I didn't even know what I was saying. It was anger at the situation we were in, anger at being the secret-keeper of such a hard thing to accept, and anger at myself for feeling so split about the whole thing. I knew I should have stuck by you – friends 'til the end, right? But I just couldn't. And I was so angry because I couldn't be a loyal best friend to you. You must have noticed a difference in my behaviour after you admitted it." Farlin nodded, still not speaking. "And when I pushed you off, and you looked up at me, the look on your face, it just...broke me. That I'd made you feel like that, a man who was supposed to be my buddy – I couldn't take it, Farlin. I didn't want to hurt anyone. But I'd hurt the person who mattered. So I ran from it – I ran from the guilt. And the only thing that really made me change my mind was seeing you stand up to your father like that. That fight – it was titanic, and to see you beat Greystorm was unbelievable. At that moment I realised that being gay doesn't make you any less of a man or any less of a paladin. And after you won, you came up to me and you still wanted to know me, even after everything that I'd done. And I felt like the smallest man in the world. So here I am now, facing the guilt." He took a deep breath, and looked Farlin squarely in the eye, and said sincerely, "I'm so sorry, Farlin."

Farlin allowed himself to absorb Jared's words. He felt strangely calm – his heart rate had increased to a hundred times its usual pace and he felt a huge wash of adrenaline, but inside he was tranquil. Jared was watching him nervously, waiting for a response. Farlin paused, then stopped walking and pieced together a reply.

"I forgive you. For everything. But I have some apologies to make too. It was wrong of me to unburden myself on you in the cave – to tell you what I was. That night I had had a conversation with Tamri, who had made me come to terms with it, and I felt a false sense of confidence which came from finally not being worried about it anymore. It was that which made me tell you – I didn't factor in that it was entirely new to you – I'd been holding it back for years. I didn't think about the impact it would have. And for that I'm sorry. And as for the business on the island – well, that was entirely my fault. I knew you were straight. All the signs pointed that way. I knew, deep down, what the outcome would be. But I had to take a risk – what Tamri had told me confused me, and his words are now clear to me, but back then I had muddled them up. He told me you would probably accept my being gay, but you wouldn't accept me as a lover – you didn't feel that way. In that moment I got the words confused and couldn't figure out which bit meant what, and my brain was telling me that I had to do it, or I would never have known – except I already knew. If that makes sense?" He smiled crookedly. "Anyway – I'm sorry for that too."

Oddly, his answer didn't seem to pacify Jared at all. The other man was still edgy and nervous in his manner when he responded.

"You don't need to apologise. You're a bigger man than I'll ever be. To do what you did in that cathedral – in front of your father and all those people – and then to defeat him; I could never have done that. It challenged everything I had believed about gay men – at that point I wanted to come and find you. I wanted to make amends. But the problem is," he said, and swallowed, "the problem is, I know that you still want...more. Don't think I can't see it. It's in your eyes, in the way you speak – now I've realised it, it underpins everything you do. So even though you don't let me see it, I know you still have that broken, hurt look inside of you, the one from the island, and I can't be the cause of that, Farlin, I can't."

"I understand," Farlin said. Jared spoke the truth – every time he saw him, it was like a dagger in his side knowing he could never have him. His heart had sunk down into his stomach; he knew what was coming now. Jared would leave for the last time – he would set off back for Stormwind, and he would never see the man again, only have the memory of his best friend of old. Perhaps, in a way, that was a good thing. He could start again without any of the unpleasantness of the last month, or the worry of the last decade and a half, and become someone new entirely. He could never change what he was, but he was fine with that. Perhaps he'd find someone new to love. Jared's next words interrupted his train of thought.

"I can't make you feel that way anymore, Farlin. So there are two options for me. I can leave and never see you again – but that's out of the question. Even for a week in Stormwind not speaking to you I was lost. It's so lonely without your best friend around. I couldn't imagine leaving now and losing all contact with you – I don't think I'd last two weeks. You're too important."

Farlin was numb. "What's option two?"

"Become more than your friend," Jared replied, which sent Farlin into a state of near shock. He continued rapidly, wanting to get his words out. "I didn't even consider option two until you gave me that logbook – it didn't even cross my mind. But lying in my bed that night, leafing through it, after watching that amazing spectacle, I began to think about it. I mean, what's so bad about it, really? If it hadn't been for the way I was brought up, I don't think I would ever have had anything against being with men in that sort of way. It doesn't come naturally, but it's not...abhorrent. And with you it's different still. You and I are so close already, it's like we're connected. After being best friends for so long, it seems like a smaller step, somehow. It would take time – and it would need patience from you, a lot of patience. But I think I could do it. I want to do it. And I know I could be happy. After all, who wouldn't want to be with you, Farlin? You're loyal, trustworthy, strong, and you're good fun. And you're commonly tipped as the most handsome man in Stormwind after Prince Anduin," he added with a slight smile. "I could live with that."

At first, Farlin couldn't think. This had turned out so differently to what he expected that he was having difficulty understanding it. And that Jared – his Jared – might want to turn for him was unthinkable. And yet it was on the table. 24 hours ago Farlin wouldn't even have considered this notion in his furthest dream and here it was, in front of him. Of course, it was what he wanted more than anything, but he took Jared's warnings into account. He would have to be very patient. And he would have to let Jared initiate everything and make sure he didn't pressure him.

"Just...let me try something,"Jared said awkwardly, and before Farlin could react he closed the gap between them and kissed him lightly on the lips. It was only for a second, just a brush of skin against skin, and then he pulled back again, but it left Farlin breathless, his entire body tingling with anticipation.

"So...what do you think?" his friend asked nervously.

"I..." Farlin's voice caught in his throat as emotion choked him. "It's like it's a dream. Yesterday I thought you didn't even want to be my friend and now...it's just...unbelievable. Are you sure you want to do this, Jared? You can still turn away. I won't stop you. I just...it's a really, really big life choice and I don't want you to do it just for me. I'm not worth that."

"Yes, you are," Jared said, stepping closer again. "You don't give yourself enough credit, Farlin. It's time I showed you that I can be as much of a man as you are. I want to do this. And this way, in the end, both of us can be happy."

Farlin closed his eyes, a feeling of euphoria coursing through him, and allowed Jared to kiss him again, gingerly, slowly. "And?" he asked as his would-be lover pulled away.

"It feels...nice. Strange, but in a good way," he replied, smiling. "I could get used to it."

**Okay guys, this was really tough to write and try to make realistic (ish) so go easy on me :)**

**Sorry to disappoint anyone who wanted Tamri/Farlin – but there's a Tamri heavy chapter coming up which might please you ^^**

**Thanks for waiting for so long guys, sorry about all these internet problems. **

**And final chapter will come up after I get back in August. :)**

**Love to you all! x**


	12. Chapter 12

It took the pair another week to get to Darnassus. The journey was arduous, particularly through Darkshore, when they had arrived at Auberdine to take the boat and come upon mere debris and destruction, festooned with raging elementals and spirits. Disheartened, they had wandered aimlessly for a while before coming across an elven scout at the ruins of Bashal'Aran, who had pointed them north to the new outpost of Lor'danel.

It ha also been a whirlwind, emotionally, for both of them. Farlin was still finding it hard to believe that Jared was his, and was consequently caught up in thoughts and fantasies for most of the trip. Jared, too, was contemplating the commitment he had made, and the new options that were now open to him. He was still harbouring doubts, which was natural, and was trying to work through them in his mind, to organise and collect his musings. Most of all, he was worried about what would happen when this journey ended. They could never return to Stormwind, that was certain; they would have to forge a new life elsewhere. Perhaps, he thought, Darnassus would provide some answers – but if not, he was sure they would be able to think of something.

Jared was still nervous about the physical side of the new relationship, too. He was very unused to thinking of men in such a way, and though Farlin was very different to most men he knew, it was still a very strange concept to him. Farlin recognised this and was very patient – after all, he knew from experience it had taken him twelve years to become accustomed to his sexuality, and Jared was not, deep down, born that way. He had made peace with the fact that it may take a long time before he was ready to do anything, and was happy for the moment in the knowledge that Jared was beside him and willing to forge a relationship. On the ship from Lor'danel to Darnassus, it was the first time Jared had felt confident enough to sleep next to Farlin, and he had pushed the beds in their cabin together to make one big enough for the both of them. It took him a while to go to sleep, with the other man so close to him (so did Farlin, but for entirely different reasons, as he painfully remembered the last night he had spent on a ship), but he had slept deeply and well.

When morning dawned and the ship docked at Rut'theran Village, they gathered their possessions and clambered off the deck onto the small town at the bottom of Teldrassil. This, too, had been changed by the cataclysm, severed from the World Tree by Deathwing's fire, but miraculously the elves had managed to keep the portal to Darnassus open. They passed through with friendly nods to the elven inhabitants and the exiled worgen, newly emerged from the ruins of Gilneas, that had taken up residence there. Farlin found their stares a little creepy as he passed by – their eyes were grey and their clothes were drab, resembling the stories he had heard of their city of old. They didn't seem altogether unfriendly, but their gazes held a strange potency, and Farlin was wary of them. It was like they were going to eat him on the spot – which, in reality, they probably could.

Jared took out the logbook from his backpack and skipped to the back page to look up Elanna's address, then glanced round, completely lost in this land of night and leafy darkness. Finally he closed it and said, "I think it's that way," pointing towards the gates, but a little further west. Farlin took his word for it and headed over the stone bridges towards the terrace, albeit with a little trepidation as he glances down into the rippling, sparkling water. It was eerily lit up when the rest of the city was in darkness. Perturbed, he stared forward until they were back onto solid earth, then looked left and right. "Where was it, Jared?" he asked, turning to face the other man.

"There," Jared replied with a smile, pointing. "She lives at the inn." Farlin followed his gaze and saw a large building with purple and green bricks and a colourful roof. There was no front door; it was open to the city, as he supposed night elves were inherently more trusting than humans could ever be about their property. He didn't think he would ever understand their culture, for as long as he lived – Darnassus could not feel further from home. He steeled himself, though – this was the moment when his long journey was finally over, the moment when Tamri's last request was fulfilled and he could grieve properly for the elf, and move on with his new life with Jared.

They approached the inn cautiously, and the pretty innkeeper smiled graciously and invited them in. "We're looking for Elanna," Farlin said, glancing around. The building was very simple, though not typical of elven architecture, and panelled with wood all the way around. At the mention of Elanna's name, the innkeeper took on a sombre air, as if she had been waiting for this, and nodded. "This way, sirs."

She led them up a flight of stairs to the rooms, and knocked on one of the doors adjacent to the top of the staircase. There was a fumbling from inside, and another elf opened the door. She was beautiful, with long purple hair that tumbled down her back, a shapely body and a silver sheen to her skin. "Can I help you?"

"They are here for you, Elanna," the innkeeper said, and bowed. "I will leave you now."

Elanna smiled sweetly at them, and stepped back to allow them into her room. They sat down cautiously, aware that they had to bring very bad news. Looking at the elf now, Farlin could understand why Tamri was so upset when she left him – and why he loved her. She was simply breathtaking. She perched opposite them and waited, unblinking, her expression serious, as though she knew what was to come.

"We...we've come about Tamri," Farlin cleared his throat. He hated to be the bearer of such awful tidings. Luckily, the elf cut in and saved him from having to say any more.

"I knew this day would be coming soon," she sighed. "He warned me to expect you."

"Expect us?" Jared asked, surprised.

"Well, not you personally, but someone, with a message for me. He told me that in the course of this mission he would embark upon, he was to die." She said the final sentence with a hint of emotion, rare for an elf to display. "Now I know the day has finally come."

Farlin frowned, puzzled. "I don't understand." Tamri had said to him that Elanna had left him, and if he had married her, he would have lived. But this elf did not seem like someone who had jilted her betrothed at the altar – and how could she possibly have known of his other fate?

Elanna paused. "He did not tell you of his power of prophecy. I see."

"No," Farlin said, "he did – but the version he told me doesn't seem to add up."

"What did he tell you?" she asked, cocking her head.

"That he had two futures. The first was to marry you, in which he would have had a long life, lived it out in Darnassus and enjoyed happiness. However, he told me that you fled on the day of your wedding and left him to his other fate – leaving for Vash'jir, and eventual death."

Elanna smiled sadly. "Poor, sweet Tamri – he was always so humble."

Slowly, the truth began to dawn on Farlin. Elanna had not left Tamri – the elf had left her _voluntarily. _He had taken it upon himself to journey to the underwater region, knowing that his death awaited him at the end of it. The question was, why?

Jared was the one who voiced the query, the same truth having evidently befallen him. "Why?"

"If Tamri had lived," Elanna explained, "and had never gone on the ship, every soldier in that fleet would have perished, and consequently nobody would have been able to return to Stormwind to warn the King. Nobody would have stopped the endless flow of deaths to that monster – the ships would have kept on coming. Everything that you accomplished under the ocean would never have happened, for you too would surely have perished. Stormwind's men would have slowly been wiped out, and the Horde would have taken Vash'jir, the island – and crucially, the city – for themselves. Tamri foresaw these events and could not allow the killing to continue. He saw an opportunity to save thousands of lives, and thought that this justified sacrificing his own."

Farlin couldn't respond. He was in shock. He had already thought highly of the elf for his services to himself alone, but this – he deserved to be honoured like a king. The idea that he volunteered to give his life for people he didn't even know, people he would probably never meet, who would never know about the sacrifice he had made for them; and to willingly give up a future with the beautiful Elanna and not reveal it to anyone else, even those he would save – Farlin could not imagine what kind of inner strength and bravery Tamri must have had. He felt emotion rising in his throat, and looked sideways at Jared, who was staring at the floor. Elanna was more composed; she watched Farlin, her features sad but accepting, and at the sight of this a single tear rolled down his cheek. He really felt for her; he could not imagine allowing Jared to sacrifice himself like that, to give up his love in the name of martyrdom. He would probably follow him over the edge.

"If I may ask," Elanna inquired, "how – how did it happen?" Her voice quivered.

Farlin was still too emotional to respond, so Jared cleared his throat and said huskily, "Inside a sea-god called Nespirah. We were sent in by the Earthen Ring to save some soldiers enslaved by the naga – Tamri was one of them. He joined us in the final fight, with four score men, to defeat the naga leader and free the demi-god from their oppression, but unfortunately...he perished. One of our men lost his leg in the fight as well. I'm so sorry we had to be the ones to tell you."

Farlin looked up. "I was with him," he managed to choke out, "right at the end. He wanted me to tell you, Elanna – to tell you he always loved you – and to give you this." He reached inside his tunic and took the mana gem in his hand. As always, it emanated Tamri's aura, and now Farlin could feel it stronger than ever. He was proud to have known the elf who would be such a hero. Regretfully, he pulled the gem off his neck and handed it over to her. It had almost become a part of him, like a comfort blanket, in the last couple of weeks, and it was hard to let go of the last shred of his friend that remained. Without it, he felt Tamri's presence disappear, and once more tears started to flow.

He wasn't the only one. Upon receiving the gem, Elanna fingered it sorrowfully, and silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "I am glad that one small part of my love remains," she mumbled, hiding her face, and clutching the amulet close to her breast. "Thank you for bringing me this."

"It was my honour," Farlin managed to reply stoically, through his sobs.

They stayed with Elanna for another hour or so, recovering from the emotion of the moment, and they regaled her with stories of Tamri's feats both on and off the ship that had saved both their lives. She was glad to hear more of her would-have-been-husband's adventure, doomed as it may have been, and when Farlin recounted the conversation they had had at the campfire – which Jared was also hearing for the first time – he left nothing out. Elanna smiled. "I am glad he helped you find peace, then," she said. "He did many great things in his time, but there is nothing so great as solving a matter of the heart."

Farlin nodded. "I will always honour his memory."

"And rightfully so," Elanna replied.

After a while, Farlin and Jared stood up and bade farewell to Elanna. She was very grateful for their visit, and wished them luck on their journey. Farlin felt a sense of completion at the end of the conversation, as if he had finally done what he was bound to do, and now he could choose his own path once more. And Jared would be beside him.

The two men walked back out into the centre of Darnassus, and stopped. Jared sat down heavily on the edge of one of the stone bridges, seemingly deep in thought. Farlin joined him, dipping his toes in the water, watching the ripples his boots made on the glowing surface. A small frog hopped past him, croaked and splashed into the stream, vanishing under the water. He smiled.

"I – I never knew, Farlin," Jared said suddenly, as if waking from a reverie.

"About what?" Farlin enquired, eyes still on the water, engaged in watching the patterns.

"About you. How you felt. So long ago – when we were fifteen. I wouldn't have had a clue," he confessed. "The way you told that story, my heart bled for you. How torn you must have been, for so long, between what you felt and what was your duty. Why was I so blind to it?"

"I learnt to hide it well," Farlin mumbled. "It became natural after a while, really, to be around you and try not to feel."

"Nevertheless, I should have noticed," Jared said, and shuffled closer. "I'm supposed to have been your best friend, the man who knew you better than anyone, but now it feels like there was awhole other side to you that I was completely unaware of. I would never have had the strength to go on for so long without telling someone."

"Who was there to tell?" Farlin asked absent-mindedly. "It's like I said to Tamri – Stormwind is no place for a gay man. There was nobody to offer counsel."

"You could have told me," Jared said, his voice straining to hold the emotion behind his words.

"Jared," Farlin said, looking up for the first time to meet his partner's eyes, "at the age of twenty-seven you didn't have the best of reactions. I think, at the age of sixteen, you might have taken it even worse."

Jared was silent for a moment. Then he spoke again. "I will make it up to you, Farlin, I swear it," he said, passion in his voice. "For every year I've hurt you, there will be a year of happiness. To know how long you've cared for me – I respect you and care for you too much to let you carry on hurting. From now on," he continued, turning his body in towards Farlin's, "I promise I will never hurt you again. Any doubts that I had about this decision are gone. I'm yours."

Hearing those words, joy encapsulated Farlin's heart, and without a moment's hesitation, he leaned in and was thrilled to feel Jared's lips against his, pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss. It reminded him of the one on the island, but this time, Jared was returning his movements, returning his feelings. It was almost impossible to imagine, and yet it was happening. Farlin relished the touch of his lover and tentatively put his hands round Jared's back, pushing their bodies closer.

They broke for air and Jared took a deep breath. "That was...exhilarating."

"Good?" asked Farlin nervously.

"Wonderful," the other man replied, and gingerly leaned in for one more. Farlin granted it to him, this time pushing deeper, more desire and passion fuelling his lips. He was surprised to feel Jared's tongue against his lower lip, and he gladly allowed it entrance, letting his lover explore his mouth at his own speed. It felt indescribable to have Jared's tongue in his mouth – a week ago, it was something he could not have dreamed becoming a reality. Even a day ago, he had been sure it would take Jared a lot longer to have come this far. It was testament to his care for him, he thought, that he had broken so many barriers so quickly, and for that he was grateful and proud.

They broke apart once more, and Farlin said nothing, just smiled at Jared, and after a second saw the other man return it. He took Jared's hand happily, and there they sat, feet dangling into the crystal waters of the elves, content for the first time in months.

After a while, Farlin spoke up. "So where do we go from here?"

Jared shook his head slowly. "I've no idea, Farlin," he said. "We can never go back to Stormwind – not permanently. I was hoping Darnassus would have some answers, to be honest, but it doesn't seem like it."

"Don't be too hasty," Farlin said, his brain whirring at the mention of finding answers. "What about the Gilneans?"

"What about them?" Jared asked, eyeing one that walked by them.

"They were our people, once. We could find a place among them. They're not all worgen – and those that are not are the closest we will find to the culture of Stormwind. I don't know what their feelings are about men like us – but we could try. It would certainly be our best option at present."

"It's true," Jared mused. "Our ancestors were the same people. Let's try and talk to them – perhaps we can find a place in their society, now we have left ours."

They quickly located the Gilnean part of the city, a large tree that had been taken over by the grey-eyed men. A few there were worgen, walking and talking in their true forms, which at first both humans found forbidding, but which they quickly became used to. They chatted with a few of the refugees there, and got names of some worgen outposts in varied locations around Azeroth. One in particular that piqued their interest was in the Blasted Lands – very close to the human territories of Duskwood and Redridge, and not far from Stormwind itself, should they want to visit – but still far enough away that they need not fear persecution. The Gilneans, apparently, were very open about sexuality and did not find two male lovers strange at all. It was an unusual occurrence among their people, but not unheard of. Indeed, they were quite friendly towards the two, something Farlin rarely experienced from people in Stormwind. He supposed that being holed up behind the Greymane Wall for so many years, the Gilneans would have gained much more of a community spirit, and been more intrigued when visitors came; and since then, the threat of the Forsaken assault and the cataclysm had pushed the survivors even further together – as they had learnt, nothing unites people like the fear of a common enemy.

When they departed the tree to find a place to stay for the night, both men were satisfied with their findings. They would travel to the Blasted Lands, and find the outpost and, with the permission of the local leader, they would build a home there. Together. That night, settling down to sleep, his task complete and his future with Jared assured, Farlin could never remember feeling so free.

**Thank you for reading guys, very close to the end now! Just one more chapter to come! (which, naturally, will include a lot of smut to make up for the fact this hasn't been a very M rated fic so far) :P**

**Love all you loyal readers and reviewers, and thank you very much for the kind comments, I have really enjoyed writing this and I hope you have enjoyed reading it! Keep them coming, and I hope these recent chapters haven't disappointed you!**

**Until next time :)**

**ShigeSato x**


	13. Chapter 13

_A few months later..._

Farlin walked heavily up to the door of their little house and let himself in. It was quiet inside, and dark. "Jared?" he called.

"I'm here," a voice came back, and a second later, Jared emerged from the bedroom. "You alright?"

"Yeah...yeah, I think so," Farlin replied quietly. Jared came down the stairs with a sombre expression and offered him an embrace, which Farlin consummated. "It feels...odd, you know?"

Jared released him and guided him into one of the wooden chairs. Allowing himself to be led, Farlin sat down hard on the chair and swallowed. Jared sat down beside him.

"We talked a lot," Farlin went on, almost to himself. "We talked about everything...about Mother, and her true heritage...you know she was a Gilnean? He used to sneak over the Wall to see her. That's why she gave me to him – she wasn't allowed to keep a bastard." Tears started to form in his eyes. "It just...feels strange. He's gone. I'm the last of the Greystorm line."

Jared said nothing, eyes full of sympathy but not willing to interrupt Farlin's train of thought.

"I think he forgave me, in the end," he went on. "He told me I was a disgrace to the family...and that he wished he hadn't had to look after me...but he said I would always be his son. I think that means, right to the last, he always did love me." He sat up, wiping his face. "At least I got to see him, before it happened," he said. "Most people don't get a chance to say goodbye."

Jared could only offer wordless comfort.

Later that night, they were sitting in the front room, playing a round of cards. Farlin threw down his final hand triumphantly and grinned across the table at his lover. "Another round to me, then." Jared sighed and dropped his cards haphazardly on the wooden surface, slumping in his chair.

Farlin laughed. "I'm going to bed," he said, standing and pushing his chair back. "Are you coming?" he asked impishly, with a small smile.

Jared looked up at him, his gaze suddenly full of intensity, and a gleam in his eye. Instantly, Farlin raised his eyebrows in surprise, though his own stare mirrored the passion in Jared's. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Jared breathed, moving closer. "Let's do it."

Farlin didn't tempt fate by asking twice. The full heat of the moment overcame him, and he pulled his lover against him, his lips finding Jared's as they had a hundred times before. The kiss was long and passionate, full of expectation and desire. Jared's movements became urgent as his hands ran themselves through Farlin's silky hair, almost pulling too hard in his desperation to take things further. Farlin took the hint and drew Jared, kissing all the while, up the stairs of their small house and into the bedroom.

Jared took Farlin by surprise by slamming him back against the wall, his tongue demanding entrance to the other man's mouth as he pressed himself against him. Farlin felt a deep throbbing from below his stomach begin to arise as Jared's body pushed against him. Their bodies were intertwined, and fitted perfectly, full of need for each other. Farlin was astounded by the heat of Jared's actions – he was never usually this fierce when initiating any kind of sexual activity. Something seemed to have snapped inside him, and the force of his motions was almost bruising Farlin's skin. Not that he didn't welcome it. He took Jared's arms and, quick as a flash, turned him around and pushed him down onto the bed.

Momentarily, they were disengaged, both tousled and panting, Jared lying on the bed, his arousal clear even under his clothes, Farlin standing over him, eyes lidded with lust. There was a second of silence, broken only by their heavy breathing, as they eyed each other. Farlin had never felt so full of want for Jared before – he loved the man, of course, and he had been passionate when they had engaged in sexual activity – but this, now, was driven mainly by lust and fuelled by the acceptance he had seen in Jared's eyes, the acceptance of something he had been waiting for for so long. It was like a dam7 had burst inside him, releasing all the sexual feelings that had been hidden during their relationship, for fear of scaring the other man away, and now they rushed up inside him and took over his body, manipulating his senses in a way he could not describe.

It was Jared who broke the moment. Sitting up, he grabbed Farlin roughly and pulled him down onto the bed to join him, rolling over so he sat astride his lover. Farlin's arousal was straining against his trousers, and Jared could feel it underneath him. He grinned cheekily and moved his hips to slide his own member against the other man's, and even through four layers of clothing, the contact made Farlin shudder with anticipation and pleasure, moaning unconsciously. He didn't understand why Jared was teasing him, and eager to feel his love's body naked against him, he growled and pulled Jared's face down towards his, encapsulating his lips once more as his hands moved to undo the buttons on the other man's shirt, almost ripping them away in his anxiety to remove the garment. Jared, too, became caught up in the movement, fiercely pressing his full weight onto Farlin's body, drinking in his scent and his passion.

In a matter of seconds, Jared's shirt was forgotten on the floor as Farlin caressed his chest, hands ghosting over as much of his body as he could reach, lingering on the nipples as he squeezed them gently, excited by Jared's reaction as the nubs hardened and he moaned into their kiss. Farlin broke it and moved his mouth to Jared's chest, softly tracing paths with his tongue, feeling the other man shudder with pleasure under his touch. Jared's manhood throbbed against his leg and he brushed a hand over it, eliciting a gasp from his lover. Taking control once more, he pushed Jared down and mounted him, both still fully trousered, and forced the other man to lie still as he pulled his own shirt over his head, not even bothering with the buttons.

Then, he began his ministrations to Jared's chest again, this time with more purpose. Slowly, tantalisingly, he shifted downwards, beginning at his shoulders and licking and kissing his way down to Jared's belly. His hands massaged Jared's nipples as he gripped his waistband with his teeth and pulled it downwards, revealing the very tip of the other man's member but deliberately not touching it yet. Jared himself was so distracted by Farlin's touches that he couldn't respond; he lay underneath him, moaning at the pleasure coursing through him, eyes closed and head rolling.

Aware that Jared was totally at his mercy, Farlin grinned and, very gently, pulled the trousers and pants further and further down with his teeth. Soon they were down by Jared's ankles, his penis exposed to the air, and he hadn't noticed, such was his state of pleasure. Farlin took a second to pause and admire Jared's form, his muscles and the way they tapered in to create six clearly defined abdominals, and the sheer size of his member, superior to his own, which filled him with a raging lust. Unable to stand it any longer, he seized his prize and without waiting another second, shoved it into his mouth, as deep as it could go.

Jared gasped in shock at Farlin's sudden touch, but it dissolved into a moan of sheer ecstasy as his lover took him into his mouth. He thrust into Farlin even as Farlin began his own rhythm, matching perfectly, Jared pushing deeper and deeper with each thrust. His breathing became ragged as the pleasure overcame him, and he started to see stars. "Ohhh, Farlin..." he gasped, as he felt himself growing near to orgasm. "I'm coming!"

Farlin had heard Jared's warning and was prepared for his lover's climax, but the volume of semen that erupted from Jared was huge. It spilled into Farlin's mouth, and he swallowed as much as he could, like it was precious and pure water he couldn't waste. Some of it spilled out of his mouth, such was the amount, even as he swallowed heartily. When Jared was finished, he drew away, carefully sucking up every last drop of cum from the end of his penis, before sitting up and smiling at Jared. He did not have long to recover, though.

Fresh from his climax, Jared was determined that Farlin should follow. He turned the tables, and as Farlin sat up he grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down again, rolling on top of him, and without any ado he tore into Farlin's trousers, ripping holes into the material in his desire to get at his lover's penis. The trousers fell away in tatters, huge tears in the side of them, but neither were concerned, as Jared took Farlin's shaft in his hand and began to pump it rigorously, caught up in the heat of the moment, wanting to make Farlin feel as good as he felt.

And Farlin was. Jared's touch never failed to electrify him every time, and this was no different. His member strained against his lover's hand as he panted out Jared's name through a haze of pleasure, coursing through him from the other man's rapid movements, grazing the tip of his cock in a way that pulled back the skin just slightly, and Farlin gasped in shock. Jared knew exactly what he liked, which crevices and dimples felt better for him, and he was using that knowledge expertly. It was not long before Farlin, too, felt something building deep inside him, and moaned in expectation.

Suddenly, though, Jared's hand was gone. He opened his eyes, confused and aching, his manhood fully erect and poised to release. Jared was sitting up, staring at Farlin, hands on the bed. Farlin struggled up too, and locked eyes with his lover, who slowly nodded. The mood shifted; Farlin knew what Jared wanted him to do, and it had become a lot more serious. This was the last barrier that Jared had to break; the last one before they could truly be together. And now was the moment.

Slowly, gently, Farlin eased Jared down onto the bed, laying him on his back, and knelt between his legs. He leaned forward and captured his lover's lips in a soft kiss, a kiss that told him everything would be fine, and conveyed his deep adoration for the man he was about to make love to. Jared seemed tenser now, now that the last barrier was about to be broken, and the mood stilled and became tender.

Farlin met Jared's gaze, inches from his face, understanding and gentle. "Are you still sure?"

Jared looked right back at him, tears moistening his eyes at the emotion of the moment. "I want to be with you, Farlin. I want to be a part of you."

Farlin smiled lovingly. "I hate to hurt you," he said. "It'll be quick, I promise." Jared nodded and smiled back at him.

Farlin drew back and positioned himself at Jared's entrance. He slipped his hand into his mouth, wetting his fingers, and slowly, watching Jared's face, pushed one of them inside him. Jared's muscles tightened around the intrusion, but relaxed again after a second, and Farlin registered no pain on his lover's face, only surprise at the feeling and then pleasure, as he began to move his finger in and out, allowing Jared to get used to the motion. Jared started to moan again, his insides mirroring Farlin's rhythm as he became used to the feeling, and his cock stirred and started to harden again.

Gently, Farlin slipped another finger in beside the first, inducing a gasp of shock and slight pain from Jared, but he nodded for him to continue. Farlin began scissoring his fingers inside his lover, stretching him, and Jared resumed moaning and thrusting his hips. Farlin sped up, moving his fingers more, in and out of Jared while also scissoring them. When he thought Jared was ready, he plunged a third finger inside him and increased his pace, fucking him with his hand. Jared cried out in pleasure, his penis reaching full length again as the feeling coursed through him. At that point, Farlin knew he really wanted it.

He pulled his fingers out, and Jared looked right into his eyes, slight fear in his gaze, but the fear was masked by lust, pleasure and love. Farlin didn't break the stare as he manoeuvred himself into position, his aching member ready to enter Jared. He had bottled these feelings up for so long, and he eagerly anticipated what was to come. Jared nodded, indicating he was ready, and Farlin gently pressed himself against his lover's entrance, not pushing too hard. The ring of muscle resisted him, and he knew he was going to have to thrust in, and hope Jared did not hurt too much. He prepared himself, and pulled Jared's legs up over his shoulders, never looking away from his lover's eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, and roughly thrust forward at the same moment, forcing himself past the ring of muscle and deep inside Jared's passage. Jared yelped and Farlin felt him tighten. But Farlin himself was completely blown away by the feeling of being inside Jared – it was like nothing he had ever imagined. The other man's heat and virgin tightness was amazing, and Farlin nearly lost himself there and then. He wanted to throw Jared down and fuck him like a rabbit, such was the lust that swirled through his mind, creating a mist over his vision, but his love for the man held him back. Jared needed time to adjust. He was surprised and a little scared of this feral, sexual side of him that had emerged, but was glad he could contain it.

Soon, Jared began to move his hips, indicating that Farlin could continue. Slowly at first, he began to thrust, careful not to let the beast loose, putting Jared's comfort first. Jared, though, was impatient, bucking his hips and squeezing Farlin with his insides. Farlin picked up the pace, and soon both of them were moaning, and sweating, filled with sheer euphoria at the union between them and the pleasure that Farlin's thrusts were creating.

"Farlin..." Jared panted weakly, "Farlin...I love you. Fuck, Farlin, I love you!"

Hearing that was all Farlin needed. It was the first time Jared had ever said it. He couldn't hold it back – the beast burst forth. He totally lost control of his actions as he plunged into Jared, deeper than before, harder, and ploughed into him over and over again, the red taking over his vision. He drew out, turned Jared onto his stomach and pushed back in, fucking him from behind, taking him with a passion that had been held back for twelve years. He heard Jared shouting a steady stream of expletives as he neared his second orgasm, and he too could feel his balls swelling up as they prepared to release their load.

"Farlin!" Jared yelled. "Fuck, Farlin, I'm coming!"

As Jared exploded onto the bed, Farlin felt him tighten around his cock and it was all he could take. With a final thrust, he reached his long-awaited climax, filling Jared with his seed, riding out his orgasm inside his lover. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before – all those fantasies, that wank on the ship, even the things that Jared had done to him since they had begun – none of that came close. It was pure ecstasy, knowing that he and Jared were one, and it was all he could do to stop himself thrusting again. When he had finished, he pulled out shakily, regretfully, and crawled up next to Jared at the head of the bed. Jared looked at him weakly and smiled.

"That was amazing," he said. Farlin murmured agreement, pulling the other man close to him and wrapping his arms around him. The bed was still sticky with cum, some still leaking from Jared's passage, but neither of them cared; both were too happy in each other's embrace.

They had been lying there less than a minute before Jared sat up and turned to Farlin. "I meant what I said. I love you, Farlin. I know that now. Being with you – feeling you inside me – that was better than I could have possibly ever thought. I feel so lucky."

Farlin grinned. "I love you too, Jared. Always have, always will."

Jared leaned in and kissed Farlin gently on the lips before pulling back with a cheeky grin.

"So, want to do it again?"


End file.
